Choices
by luckycharms92
Summary: Parents gone, older sister gone, life is good for Jessica. Until the Coates Academy kids come on down to Perdido beach bringing Drake into her life. Sadistic, psychotic and insane but Jessica could see past all that. Will he accept her or push her away?
1. Welcome FAYZ

Right, so I'm going over my chapters, fixing them here and there. Also, I'm too lazy to find the song for the first chapter so it's song-less. Although, I think it's better without the song. For the most part, I prefer it without the song. I mainly put them in here because they are the songs i was listening to at the moment and it felt like they fit the mood of the song. Honestly, never really meant to put songs in here for any hidden meaning ^^" Not my kind of thing. So enjoy the re-edited chapter without song~

* * *

Welcome FAYZ, I've been waiting

I couldn't believe they were gone! My older sister, who was a whore, my mother who encouraged my whore sister and my father, who was well…he never deserved the title of a father; they were all gone. Gone, poof, just like that.

Of course, I had to check every inch of the house to make sure but they were definitely gone.

Without another single thought, I plopped right on down on the very expensive antique white couch my mother always yelled at me not to ever put my feet up on; well, she's not around anymore. I put my feet up with a smirk. This was the life; this was my life for once.

However, I wasn't very happy for too long when I realized that this meant chaos would soon ensue. Without grown-ups, kids will be lost, in denial and frightened to death. In the terrifying times, they will need someone to look up to and after the fire incident, I knew it was going to be Sam.

Unfortunately, I did not think the boy would last five minutes under all that pressure. He was the type that did something good but then disappeared in the shadows only to show up to do something heroic and running a town was not a heroic type job. Sam was muscles not brains; he was definitely going to end up snapping in two sooner or later. I was hoping for later since the town really needed a leader even if he was not my first choice.

Yet, it was time for me to eat something real quick and head back to the plaza to seek out what the plan was from here on out.

Well, I would go in a few days, for now I get to stay home, watch some DVDs and relax. Saw II, here I come.

Caine freaked me out. I did not like the car routine or the 'I'm taking over' part. There was something seriously wrong about him in that brief meeting, there was something wrong with all of them but no one bothered listening to me before, don't know why they would start now; so, I kept my mouth shut. Better that way.

Yet, I knew I would feel guilty later if something bad happened and I could have prevented it. But it would be nice to watch the others suffer for once. I had dealt with too much pain that there was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity to watch everyone else writhe under Caine's dictator reign. Perhaps, he will take me into his posse.

After the meeting, the girl with long dark hair approached me; I smiled at her coolly. Smoothly, I said, "Hello Diana, I'm going to cut to the chase. I am Jessica Vasquez and I would very much like to join you, Caine and Drake."

Diana gave me a smirk catching the determined glint in my eye. She shook my hand and her smirk grew. "Good to meet you Jessica, please follow me. I am sure Caine will be even happier to meet you."

I followed her back into the church a bit nervous now though. I racked my hand through my thick dark curls and the straightened my black and red shirt before stopping right behind Diana.

She introduced before whispering something to Caine, something about six bars. With a small frown, I let out a sigh not understanding what they were talking about but shook it off once I felt those dark eyes train on me.

I looked up and stared right back. There was no way I would fall for his charming smiles; I wasn't stupid. I was used to the guys my sister dated, I knew how their minds worked; Caine didn't have any tricks I didn't already know.

Strongly, I asked, "Well?"

"You are in." Caine smirked right at me. He stood up and stuck out his hand to me, I shook it with a confused look. He caught it and asked, "What's wrong Jess?"

A nickname, something I disliked and clearly stated it without a single ounce of fear. "Name is Jessica, not Jess. What is wrong? Well, you hardly know me yet you are letting me in without asking a single thing about me. For all you know, I could be a spy for Sam."

"I doubt that, he is not all that smart," Caine said which caused a ghost of a smile to flit across my lips. "Moreover, you have a quality that I know I can trust. You are one of us, although I am curious on why you would want to join us."

"You have power therefore, the upper hand here," I shrug; my eyes flickered over to the other boy who had edged closer to Caine. I caught his gray eyes in mine and smirked, "I like people with power."

"Then you will really like us," Diana was at my side and grinned; seemed to me as if I was going to part of this team from now on; hopefully I would fit in for once.


	2. Common Interests

Common Interests

I sat cross-legged on the not-as-big-as-Caine's desk in the smaller-than-Caine's office. Drake was still talking with Caine and Diana was with Computer Jack leaving me all alone in the office that Drake had claimed but it was actually the office that belonged to my father before he disappeared with the others. It was small and plain with one plant in the corner, fake no doubt and the shades were pulled down blocking out the sunlight. The room fit my father very well: plain, boring and fake.

I uncrossed my legs and let them drop over the side of the desk as I leaned back on my hands; my plain brown eyes following one of the blades of the fan above the desk. It was slow and easy to follow but also made me rather dizzy. Even the voice that interrupted my boredom warned me, "You're going to fall off the desk if you keep staring at that thing."

_Let's make this real clear, let's not get ideas  
bout seeing you and me as a permanent plan  
We bicker, we fight we argue all night and  
I don't think a future bodes well with that  
You constantly complain I bring on your migraines  
You in turn spawn mine_

I blinked my eyes a few times until I made sure I wasn't seeing two of everything. After all, who would want to see two Drakes? Frightening thought even if he was rather handsome. Once I regained control over my vision, I looked at him, "Thanks for the warning."

"Well I don't want you hurt before training," he sneered. "Then you'd be absolutely useless to me."

"Oh, how horrible," I rolled my eyes at him as I sat up straight. He just shot a look at me but said nothing as he sat down on the chair behind the desk. The chair I had seen my own father sit in many times before. Except when he sat down, it was different.

Her father normally sat behind the desk with a sense that it was his job and with incredible boredom. There was no respect for him behind that desk, why would there be? He was weak and did everything everyone told him to do. Yet, with Drake, just his sitting posture demanded respect. I knew I made the right choice in being upfront with Diana and following her into the town hall right to Caine's office, which was previously the previous mayor's office. Although, I did not like Caine all too much, the boy was arrogant and risky but better than Sam.

"Indeed," Drake grimaced, "Now get off my desk."

"Aye aye, Merman," I jumped off with a smile. I loved my own random witty names I ended up giving people; I used to do it all the time with my older sister's slutty friends.

_I annoy you so much that you froth at the mouth  
And I don't think that's a good sign, oh no it's like a..._

_Psycho diner waitress on a blind date with a New York tipper  
Narcoleptic hand model learning how to use a chipper  
Jesse Helmes in Frisco, Mormons at a disco ladies night  
Caught with an Amway salesman in a broken elevator  
Baby back ribs on a cheese bun served up at a sader  
We're oil and water, though sometimes I'll concur  
We fit right._

"What did you call me?" he narrowed his eyes on me.

"Merman-

"It's Merwin-

"I know, Merman," I poked and prodded waiting for the reaction that was supposed to come. Anger, I wanted to see just how far I could push him without him turning completely 'psycho' on me, as Diana had told me. "Now, is there anything I can be doing right now?"

"Leaving me alone," he snapped.

"Apart from that," I rolled my eyes.

"Then no," he had a smug look on his face as he leaned on his elbows on the desk. "Go pester someone else."

"I didn't know I was pestering you," I made my way to the couch off to the side and sat there. Leaning back, I put my legs up and stretch out my arms as if I were tired and ready to take a nap. Actually, I was showing off my rather fine body figure that I was incredibly proud of and no guy could resist looking. Not even psychopaths like Drake Merwin.

_Your voice is annoying your manner is cloying,  
Every thought process starts with I, me, mine.  
You say that I'm anal, conversantly banal  
I think the same of you but man, you sure look fine  
As for common interests, there's nothing we've got  
I'm well bred and you're well, not  
My deepest conversation with you  
Was when you were unconscious in the ICU, but it's usually like. . ._

_A dozen lonely belly dancers stranded at a monastery_  
_Lactose intolerant Hindu working at a dairy_  
_Chile without Bean-o, Carmelites in Reno Friday night_  
_Acrophobic Hydrophobes trekkin to Niagara Falls_  
_Ex-klepto self help groups with meetings held in shopping malls_  
_We're oil and water, though sometimes I'll concur_  
_We fit right_

Drake took some time responding to my comment, causing me to look over just in time to see him with a dazed look on his face. I smirked, "See something you like, _Merman_?"

This snapped him right out of his thoughts; he scowled at me, "In your dreams Jess."

"What a great comeback."

"Better than yours."

"You wish Merman."

"Shut it Jess."

"Make me Merman."

"You're lucky that Caine has some use for you or I would blow your head right off," he growled threateningly. That was it, a death threat, which is as far as I am pushing him.

"If you say so," I yawned honestly tired now. My eyes went around the room and realized just how plain it was. "Drake, you should get a TV in here if you really want me to stop 'pestering' you. Give me Saw I and II, and you won't hear a peep out of me."

"…you watch Saw?" this caught Drake's attention, which did not surprise me but I would like to watch some horror movie about now.

_But oh lord, I'm lost when you open your arms and beckon me in its  
Amazing how you make me forget all our differences for at least 12 minutes  
But it's usually like  
Woodshop workshops at a halfway house for hemophiliacs  
Bellevue kitchen worker with just a touch of anthrax  
Pyromaniac firefighters heading up a defilade  
Jim Jones trading card in every can of cherry Kool-Aid_

…

"I watch everything, but lately I've been into Saw but I prefer Psycho, a classic," I shrugged but grinned at the last part, "No one can even hold a candle to Hitchcock's films."

It was true, ever since I saw Psycho all by myself while my parents were gone for the weekend, and my sister was babysitting me. I wasn't supposed to watch it since I was six years old that time but I couldn't resist after I heard what it was about. Some thought I was odd for watching it but I could care less, it was my interest, meaning none of their business.

"Which is your favorite part?" he leaned back into the chair, his gray eyes still on me. I focused on his shark-face and saw a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"The killing scene, what else? Other than the deranged man himself, what other good parts to a movie is there?" I sat up quickly with a frown.

"The way he or she kill the person," Drake pointed out.

"Well that is in the killing scene," I crossed my arms, "Along with the screams and massive amounts of blood."

This comment seemed to brighten him up causing me to roll my eyes, what a weirdo but I was one to speak. I guess freaks just attract freaks, although I am freaky in more ways than just sadism. I did have my supernatural powers and my knack for bursting out in random songs under immense pressures, more often than not; it turned out to be Disney songs. I still remembered my embarrassing speech in front of the whole school here in Perdido Beach, started singing a song from The Lion King. Never lived it down since then, thankfully no one was smart enough to actually figure out a taunting nickname for me.

"I'll look into getting a TV in here but only if it shuts you up," he suddenly turned away from me. I raised an eyebrow at him confused if something was wrong, maybe the boy is bi-polar. Who knows, I just met him and most of my info on Drake was from Diana. Caine was self-centered so he mainly talked about himself when she had her first meeting with me. However, a rather civil tone snapped me out of my thoughts. "Stop daydreaming, and follow me."

"Follow you where?" I stood up as he walked on towards the door.

"Target practice," he grinned manically frightening me quite a bit but I did as he said for my curiosity that might just end up getting me killed.

_We're oil and water, though sometimes, I'll concur . . .  
We fit right._

* * *

_Hope you liked it, who ever is reading that is. I do not own Gone nor the song We Fit Right. I don't own the song from the last chapter either...^^" I need to start getting used to disclaiming things...although it should be obvious that I own none of the stuff apart from my OC's. -_-"_


	3. Knives

Knives

_Within all of us is the instinct to survive  
And to win at any cost  
In the fight to stay alive_

Dane drove one of the big SUV's that Caine made them drive from Coates to town. I had no idea where we he was take me but I prayed I would come back alive.

"We are heading a bit far from town," I said trying not to sound too scared. That is one thing I could not let him know about, my fear of him but that fear commanded respect that I did have for him.

"Caine said I can't train you anywhere near town, in case the others see and get suspicious," Drake stated as if it were obvious. My shoulders sagged slightly at the thought of leaving the safety of the town. Sure I hated the place since I hardly ever fit in anywhere and my parents weren't rich enough to send me to Coates but it was my hometown. The only place I've ever known about.

_We fear the foreign cultures  
That are different from our own  
And make enemies from strangers_

The silence settled in once again between us, unless it was to give orders or snap at me, Drake was rather quiet. I wish I had my I-pod or my laptop so I could type my story. It was an adventure/horror project I had started about a year ago but stopped because of writers block. It was an unfortunate horror that fell upon my mind but I was struggling my way past it. First, I re-watched all the Hitchcock movies on my laptop, by myself in my room. That helped a little bit but not as much as I had hoped. I let out a sigh of defeat at that thought.

Before I could continue my train of thoughts, the car came to a sudden halt causing me to lurch forward into the dashboard. Thank god for seatbelts and hands.

"Great driving skills," I muttered quietly under my breath, making sure that Drake did not hear it. Since, out here in the middle of nowhere, Drake could shoot me and make it look like a complete accident and I have no death wish.

"You going to get out or sit on your skinny ass all day?" Drake climbed out of the driver seat and slammed the door shut. I silently followed, although I had an urge to make a smart remark. We were in the very outskirts of the town, in the desert regions with trees outlining where it ended. My stomach dropped when he handed me the small gun. He slammed it hard into my open hands, the cold metal sent shivers through my body.

_Who are just people we don't know  
We fight amongst ourselves  
We obliterate ourselves yeah yeah  
And we compete until we die  
Even though we don't know why  
_

"Ever handle a gun before?" those cold gray eyes stared me down as a grin appeared on his shark-like face.

"Do toy guns count?" I smiled weakly. His gray eyes narrowed on me, "No."

"Then no, guess not," I shrugged not thinking it was a big deal. "Guess that is what the training is for."

He turned away from me and headed to the back of the SUV, I stood there thinking that he was going to leave me there all because I didn't know how to handle a gun. Now that was mean, not everyone was gun crazy like him, I preferred knives if anything. My brown eyes snapped up when he yelled at me to come over and stop being such a lazy ass. I had an urge to hit him on the head but that would mean pain to me in the end. So, without arguing I marched over to the back of the SUV and helped him take out targets he supposedly made back at Coates. We dragged quite a bit ways from the car before walking about a few feet from the target.

"Now," he said his gun already aimed at the target, his body positioned in such an expert way; the sight sent shivers down my spine. "Hold your gun at eye level, make sure you have a clear shot and pull the trigger." I did just as he told me.

_We believe in ancient lies  
We compete until we die  
We struggle against each other  
To get things in life we need  
And even more to give us the status  
_

Knives, I preferred knives. Guns were loud, kicked back in your hand and sadly, hated me. It was a mutual hate really but they never worked for me. I had missed the target by a good food. This really made Drake mad, since he grabbed the gun out of my hand and growled, "Are you blind? Did you not see where the target is placed?"

My fear prevented me from answering or even looking him straight in the eyes at first. He kept going on.

"I understand missing the first time but by _that_ much? You are absolutely useless-

"Shut it Merman!" I suddenly yelled. "Give me the gun and shut up!"

I forcefully took the gun from him and tried again. Nothing. Once more. Still nothing. I have three more bullets left; I have to at least get two out of the six. Another shoot, I hear something, a small tired sigh. Come on; shoot the target or even just something! Two more shots and I drop my hand with the gun to my side defeated. I waited for Drake to start yelling at me but instead I heard, "One to the head. Lucky shot, hopefully in a real fight you'll be luckier but I doubt it."

Sarcasm. No yelling, just taunting through sarcasm from him. Angrily, I transmuted the damn gun into something I was more comfortable with, a black blade, the basic part of a knife. Without hesitation, I flung it right at the target and it hit the mark, my eyes not focused on it but on Drake now. I took in his looks of confusion, then surprise and finally a grin.

"Blade type are we?" he kept grinning down at me.

"Much easier to handle-

"Harder to carry many around with you-

"Unless you are trained-

"No doubt you are."

"I am indeed."

"Maybe you aren't completely useless," he stated but quickly added, "but guns are better, knives can be messy."

"I enjoy messes," I smirked, "Thought you did too."

"I do," he said simply before heading on towards the car. It was apparent that I was to follow him back in so we could head back into town. With a sigh, I wondered if he would ever think of me as a companion. Diana had told me that she and Caine figured Drake hated the people with powers because he had none of his own apart from his power over the people through fear. 'Maybe, I can past his hatred' I thought to myself as I ran back to the target to get my special black blade. Then I scoffed to myself, "Yeah and maybe I can figure a way out of here at the same time." I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and turned to run to the already started up car in fear of him leaving without me knowing he would.

_And we compete until we die  
We believe these ancient lies  
If we could only change our minds maybe then we'd all survive_

* * *

=( Please someone review, even if it is a flame but a good flame (You know pointing out places where I can fix things since this is the first time I have ever put actual songs in my stories). So please someone review. Please please please! Review! Tell me your thoughts!

Oh right, don't own Gone or the song..._ sadly don't even remember the title x_x sorry


	4. Go shake your ears!

'Go shake your ears!'

_You're standing in a deep dark hole,  
beneath a sky as black as coal.  
It's just the fear of losing control  
you know so well._

Drake has been having a bad couple of days and I knew all about it. How could I not know with him slamming doors and yelling at me during out training sessions? I tried to ask him what the hell was wrong with him and if he was going to break apart my house, since Caine decided it best if he were to stay at my place. Easier to get some extra training in the days; cannot believe it has been three days since Caine walked into town and about five or six since the FAYZ.

I looked up from the book I was reading, Twelfth Night, when I heard the front door slammed shut then flinched when my two large mastiffs began barking, one on the other end of the couch where I was sitting and the other on the ground. Quickly, I tried to quiet them down so they wouldn't anger Drake. "Shh, Sophia, Zack, hush! Be quiet now!"

My voice took on a strong commanding quality that I rarely used around anyone. The dogs, which I have trained since they were puppies, quieted immediately picking up the severity in my tone; they were rather smart dogs, thankfully. Drake walked into the living room and shot me a dirty look but I kept my own impassive look.

"Those damn dogs of yours are loud," Drake snapped but I only shrugged petting Zack on the head. I smiled at the large male dog, "You're a good boy, never yelling at me or taking advantage of the fact I opened my house to you. Always so kind."

Sophia barked as her wet nose nuzzled the bottom of my foot, tickling me. I giggled, "Sophia, you silly dog, stop that. You are also very kind."

"Stop laughing," Drake commanded with the same voice I used on my dogs but I kept giggling. "I said stop laughing!"

_Don't miss it when the moment comes  
be submissive just this once.  
Imagine there is something to be done,  
some truth to tell._

I looked at him silently, my jaw clenched shut. Why was he being such a jackass lately? Was it because of Caine and so he had to take it out on me? I slammed my book shut and stood up still staring at him angrily but not saying a single thing. Instead, I walked right on past him out of the room, Sophia and Zack quickly followed me because Drake was hardly ever nice to them.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after me.

"My room," I said tiredly, "Once you are not a jackass you can talk to me."

"Jess, don't you dare walk out that door," he demanded but I did just that and headed up the stairs, the dogs right at my heels.

I didn't understand why he was yelling at me. He had a town full of kids to yell at, even his own followers but he decided on me. He decided to abuse me with his words even though I opened my house to him, even though Caine pushed me to it. However, I still let him in and tried to make it as homely as possible for him even though he hardly acknowledged it. I had thought we were passed the whole him hating me for absolutely no reason, but I guess not.

_I would love  
to trouble you in your time of need,  
Lose your way;  
It's a pleasure when you're in my command._

Just before I could even place my hand on the doorknob of my room, Sophia and Zack growled lowly causing me to turn around only to face him. I crossed my arms and waited for the abuse but shark face just stood there for ages staring at me with those cold gray eyes. Finally, I snapped, "Get on with it."

"Get on with what?" he snapped right back.

"Go on, kick the dog. Kick me, abuse me Drake," I took a step towards him. "I know you want to, that's all you have been doing lately."

Drake stared me down, "Didn't know you felt so emotional about it. Thought you were stronger than all that-

This got a cruel laugh from me but it was brief. "Right, because this is all part of the training right? Try to see how strong I am emotionally. Drake, I went to Coates with you, saw those kids and walked away without a second thought! If you still think I am not emotionally strong then you must be very sick minded."

"Don't flatter me, your chance to do that has long past," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him, "Go away Drake, I'm not in the mood for you right now."

I turned to head into my room but he blocked my way by stepping in front of me. He growled with a look in his eye I could not place, "Where do you think you are going? Did you forget about our training?"

"Drake, when I said go away, I mean, leave me alone," I said each word slowly as if I were talking to an idiot. He did not like this but now, I did not care. Being abused was not the first thing I enjoyed doing in my day but that is what you get when you take on Drake Merwin.

_Juggle like a diplomat,  
Struggle to hold onto your hat,  
Swinging like an acrobat,  
But time will tell.  
The clock is dripping on the wall,  
Listen to the rise and fall,  
Close your eyes and hear the call you know so well._

Put on your wings,  
You're responsible for everything

"We are going to train today," he took a hold of my wrists. "I'll drag you there if I have to."

"Go ahead, I'll just sit there not doing anything-

"Unless I put a gun to your head-

"Then what? What will that do? Kill me and then you won't ever be able to use me for your back up plans," I sneered hating the fact that I was simply a backup plan for them. "Plus, what would you do without a mutant to keep the others in line? You think they will stay scared of just you and your gun forever. People rebel, not right away but push them far enough and they will get together and go against you, Diana and Caine. Sure Caine has mutant powers but he also has a partner who he prefers over you."

"How do you know that?" he said with pure anger burning bright in his eyes meaning I was right on the target.

"Because, Caine is a boy and boys like girls-

"Yeah right, I wouldn't _ever_ fall under one of you witches spells," he snickered, "Not worth my time."

"Oh really," I pushed my rather developed body for a fourteen year old into his sturdy body, my face mere centimeters away from his. "You wouldn't waste a single second on one of us?" I batted my lashes at him, something I learned from my older sister. I would take notes on how she acted around boys since she was my only role model in my life since my parents were hardly parents.

Something metallic pressed against my stomach only causing me to smirk as I leaned in even closer. Quickly, I barely brushed my lips against his as I grabbed the gun and turned it into useless metal. My smirk grew as I saw that evil but 'good' evil glint in his eyes.

_Desolate in anger and safe in isolation.  
You're about to be the victim of a holy visitation,  
By the rites that I've been given._

"Only the really strong, sexy girls will ever be worth my time," he smirked, neither of us would pull back, it meant that we would be backing down from a challenge.

"Too bad in the FAYZ there isn't anyone like that," I trailed my hand up his inner thigh waiting for him to shiver or moan. Perhaps, even harden a bit down there, after all boys will be boys. However, before I could go too far up, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly in a way of hurting me but Sophia barked causing Zack to bark making me to pull back to see what was wrong. It was nothing obviously; I glared at the two dogs for ruining my fun and keeping him in my control for a little while.

"Your damn dogs keep barking at nothing," he commented still holding onto my hand though not as tightly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Keep talking like that and I will make sure you sleep on the ground outside tonight, in the dog house."

"Be downstairs in five minutes, we're going out," he simply made a face at me before letting go of my hand, spun on his heels and walked on back down stairs. I watched him until he disappeared from my view; I grinned and crouched down to pet my mastiffs. Their dog breath right in my face causing me to wrinkle up my nose, "Stinky breath, come on, you two stay in my room while I go out okay?" Zack licked my face. "Ew, Zack, thanks love you too. Now get in and stay in."

I opened my door and shoved them in. Once they were in, I leaned against the door and smiled thinking about Drake. He held back from completely yelling at me, but he had not told me what was wrong. That was what I am going to do right now. I walked right back downstairs and found him in the kitchen digging through the fridge.

"What are you doing in my fridge? Thought we are going out?" I crossed my arms as I leaned against the entrance frame of the kitchen. Drake looked at me with a frown, "Hungry, make me a sandwich."

"Sure jungle man," I sighed walking right over; he looked confused for a moment before sitting down at the small wooden table. "What kind of sandwich?"

"I don't care, just make what you normally make," Drake leaned back in his chair as I busied myself in making the food. Hearing his answer I took out the bits of celery, tomato and chicken I still had in the fridge, soon I would run out but luckily, Drake always made sure it was stocked all the time with something edible.

"So, you talked with Caine today?" I asked as if it were nothing.

"Yeah like normal," he sighed as he looked at the lump of metal in front of him. I walked over, put my hand over it and it became a new silver blade for me. I smiled as I walked in back to the tomato.

"Anything new?" I began cutting the tomato with my new blade.

"Not really," he grunted, "But if you keep turning all my guns into those damn blades, we're going to have a problem."

With a sigh, I washed off the blade and turned it back into something I knew he loved, a gun. I walked back to him, "Here is your precious gun Merman."

There was a moment of silence but Drake broke it with a rather civil tone that I enjoyed hearing.

"Why were you asking? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" near the end his voice started to sound a bit scary to me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No, just wondering. You've been in a really bad mood since yesterday and I was just wondering what was going on," I shrugged. Another moment of silence, of course. I didn't expect him to tell me anything, it's Drake; he doesn't talk about anything with anyone. He just aims and shoots when things aren't going his way.

"Well, it's not your problem when I'm in a bad mood," he finally stated almost angrily. "My problems, I'll deal with them by myself. No reason for _you_ to get involved."

_Put on your wings,  
you're not responsible for everything._

"Yeah well, deal with them quietly then," I mumbled as I took two plates out of the cupboards for the sandwiches. I made one for him and one for myself. Turning around, I headed to the table and placed on in front of him but before I sat down, I asked, "Water or soda?"

"What do you think?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Soda it is then," I sighed going back to the fridge to take out two cans of coca cola, since that is all we had. Taking one last look at the contents of the refrigerator, I took note of the fact we need more food. Time for Drake to take what he wanted from Ralph's. I shut the door and went back to the table, sliding the soda to him as I sat across from him. For a moment, I glanced at him with my plain brown eyes wishing he would just open up, let someone into his life for once. Then again, that would mean that someone would have some opportunity to take advantage of him, something I was sure he would never let happen.

_I would love  
to trouble you in your time of need.  
Lose your way,  
It's a pleasure when you're in my command,  
When you're in my command.  
In my command._

* * *

Right, don't own Gone or the song, 'In my Command.' Hope all of you who is reading this likes it so far. Also, thank you Caris L. Clearwater for reviewing, I really appreciated it! ^_^

Oh and if any of you read Not Logical or Logically in Love, hope you caught the little inference to the other stories in here. ^^"


	5. Guns and Memories

This story will be told from the **first person in Drake's point of view**. Hope you enjoy it~ Please review at the end. Oh and I do not own Gone or the song 'Black Roses'.

Oh and thank you Caris L. Clearwater, Summer Feally and Armygirl0604 for the review~ You three made my day. ^_^

Clearwater – Indeed, he is just _great_. I actually had a lot of fun typing up his moody side.

* * *

Guns

_Whoa, Ah  
Yeah  
Aha_

_Tell you a story of a love I left behind,_  
_It was a broken fairy tale._  
_I gave up all my pride,_  
_Let love inside,_  
_But tore me all apart when you played with my heart_.

It would take at least an hour to reach Bitterweed Valley where we have been having all of our training sessions. Even though Jessica was rather bad at handling a gun, she was learning rather nicely. Well she normally was until yesterday when she almost shot herself. How she managed to do that, I did not have a single clue.

I heard a yawn from the passenger seat causing me to steal a quick glance only to see Jessica stretched out on the reclined seat. Great, she decided to take a nap before the session. Well, I guess that might help her focus more since she shouldn't be tired after an hour nap, hopefully. Who knew what would happen with this girl. She might actually be able to handle a gun today but then lose control the next day, there was no telling with her but there was one thing I could always count on from her, it was handling knives. It was a beautiful sight to watch her transform a gun to a fine pointed blade and fling right at the target. Just imagining it lodged in an actual person's stomach, such as Diana or even Caine, made me tremble with excitement. I can definitely use her for to my own advantage.

However, I frowned at that thought of simply using her. Then again, why should it matter? Not like I cared much about her in the first place. She came to us; we didn't go to her so it is her own fault that she's going to be used.

My eyes traveled to her once again for a few moments. There was the normal peaceful look on her face that I have grown accustomed to over the last couple days, seeing it somehow put me at ease. Perhaps it was her big brown eyes or the way her lips would curl into a smile when she knows I'm under her spell.

However, those periods were short lived because I always regained control over her. I had to, there was no way I'm going to fall under those witches spells ever again. Never will I let one of them make me feel pain, no, never again. Feeling pain meant you were weak and letting that pain control made you even weaker and _nothing_ controls me.

_Let me paint a picture of a cold and rainy night  
As the candles fade to black.  
I played our favorite song  
'Til the needle was gone;  
I've taken all I can,  
You've played your last hand.  
_

Her name was Marissa Jones. Frightening little beast she was, but amazingly sexy. I loved her, for the short time we were together, I loved her but it was all a game to her. She came in, trampled all over my life and caused me pain that I didn't even know existed. I wanted to kill her after what she did to me, but for some reason I didn't. Perhaps it was those long blonde locks, the mischievous glint in her green eyes or those lush lips that commanded my very existence. I'll never know now since she's gone.

I should have known the girl was going to cause me pain; she was a year older than I was. She was a sophomore and I was a freshman. What sophomore goes out with a freshman, even one like me? Back then, I hardly ever talked to anyone apart from Caine, although it goes for now too. Talking was a waste of energy unless one has an opportunity to taunt someone weaker than oneself.

Marissa was sent to Coates because she set her own house on fire with her family still in it. Apparently, she was a huge pyromaniac and hated her family, which made perfect sense because even I wanted to kill them. Her mother was the prostitute for the neighborhood and her father always in one meeting or another with his secretary. It sickened even me when I met them trying to cover everything up as if it were all okay. However, in the end, I realized she deserved them as parents because she was a slut herself.

After a few months of dating, telling her my dreams (yes psychopaths have dreams), and just letting her into my life, something I have never let anyone do before; she left me.

She left _me_.

_Black roses and a bottle of wine,  
Those were the only things that I left behind.  
Keep searching 'cause it's so hard to find,  
All you got are the tears that you cry,  
Black roses and wine._

For weeks, I avoided everyone and anyone who managed to get in my way I nearly killed from the rage.

'_You are too young for me' she said._

'_It's not you, it's me' she said._

'_Luke has more experience than you' she laughed._

'_You love me? I hate you, I only dated you because I was bored, although I still was when I was dating you' she smirked. 'Goodbye Drake Merwin.'_

Those hurtful words came rushing back to me but I was over that, past all those thoughts. At least, I should be. Why are those horrid thoughts coming back now? Well duh, because I was thinking about her but why was I thinking about her? Oh right, Jessica…but how does Jessica relate to Marissa apart from their names sort of rhyming.

I chanced another quick glance at the sleeping girl next to me before returning my intense gaze at the road that lay before me. Jessica was still sleeping peacefully. Peaceful, could that have reminded me of Marissa? No, she was anything **but** peaceful. Another quick look. Maybe it was the physical features. No, Jessica has a fairer and softer look; Marissa was hardcore on the outside and inside. Then what was it? What did the two girls have in common?

I took in a deep breath of air retracing the string of thoughts back to the origin but it wasn't really working all too well. All that came up was the hurt that I felt when Marissa dumped me. What a bitch.

_Sorry situation when your castle's made of sand  
And it washes out to sea.  
I pushed your love aside;  
Cried my last cry,  
My soul is in bloom,  
Like flowers in June._

Jessica was not a bitch like Marissa or Diana. She was strong and commanding when she wanted to be, otherwise she was hardly there apart from her occasional taunts and jokes. Marissa was hardly ever funny; she was constantly demanding and obsessive for attention now that I think about it. Jessica doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would ever demand attention; she was the person who hid in the shadows, which was fine with me. Yet, I seek her out in those shadows. Why?

_Black roses and a bottle of wine,  
Those were the only things that I left behind.  
Just keep on searching 'cause it's so hard to find,  
All you got are the tears that you cry,  
Black roses and wine._

I pushed the brake all the way down slowly as I neared our training grounds. Jessica began to stir slightly in the passenger seat but she didn't wake up quickly enough so I grinned and honked the horn startling her awake. She looked at me with wide eyes, clearly upset, "What the fuck is your problem!"

"Many things," I grinned as I killed the engine and hopped right on out. "Come on skinny ass, we've got training to do."

I slam the door shut and wait for her in our usual spot, at least a yard away from the target that had her knife marks and my gunshot holes. There were only two bullet holes in the target that were Jessica's; just the other day she actually used a marker to point out they were her shots. I shook my head at that memory; I nearly left her here since she was taking so long.

"Drake, you are such an asshole," she huffed when she reached my side.

"Why thank you, I don't have any nice comments for you," I smirked when she threw me glare. "Now, here's your gun, take aim and shoot."

"Why?" she practically groaned as she took the gun into her own hands. "We both know I suck at using guns, I'm better with knives."

"Yes but knowing how to use a gun can be very helpful later on," I pointed out with a sigh, and then rolled my eyes at her. "Here, let me help you."

_Black roses and a bottle of wine…  
Those were the only things that I left behind…  
Keep searching 'cause it's so hard to find…  
All you got are the tears that you cry,  
Black roses and wine._

_You don't miss your water 'til your well runs dry,_  
_You don't miss your good thing, 'til it passes you by,_  
_Like a bird in the sky, spread your wings and fly._

I went behind her then smirked; perhaps this time I can be the one that will put her under my sexual control. Slowly I slid my hand down the arm that was holding the gun and did the same with her other arm. My well-muscled body pressed into her back causing her to tense up and her breath to catch in her throat, making my smirk widen. Now, for the final touch, my lips are near her ears and I slowly breathed, "Now relax."

I could feel that she was still tense making me frown, "I said relax."

"I'm trying," she hissed. Jessica took in a deep, held it in for a few seconds and let it out slowly. I could feel her loosen up a little. My finger wanted to pull the trigger for her but I resisted, "Okay, now take aim. Make sure it is lined up with your target. Got it?"

She simply nodded her head. My lips brushed against her ear, "Now fire." She pulled the trigger letting me hear that beautiful sound of a bullet being fired by that metallic mistress of mine. I pulled away from her immediately and ran on towards the target. There was a nice sized bullet hole right in the bulls-eye. I beamed proudly at the girl standing still with her gun. I cupped my hands around my mouth as I walked a few feet away from the target, "You hit it! Now remember what I told you and try again!"

Jessica nodded her head but there was a moment of doubt that passed on her face but she took the stance and after a minute, fired. I ran back to the target and threw a victorious punch in the air before running back to her.

"You did it," I said still beaming proudly that I taught her something finally, all she needed was some very close encouragement. That made me smirk, "Of course, if I had known you needed help from a close distance, a _very_ close distance, I would have done it sooner."

I saw her cheeks tint pink as she muttered, "Whatever."

My smirk only grew but I decided I would tease her more later on but now, I wanted to see her finish a few more rounds before heading back into town to check up with Caine as I'm supposed to every night. With a sigh, I said, "Come on; pop a few more then some knife throwing before heading on back into town."

She nodded her head, her cheeks still pink from embarrassment but I just stood back and watched, smiling when she hit the target just about every time. Not a single thought about Marissa ever entered my mind ever again since that moment.

_Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that, now please review, tell me what you thought about this chapter. It sort of took A LOT of revising but I think it's okay now, hopefully it's okay x_x I'm still going to be fixing it up here and there if I can, but in the meantime please review~


	6. Saltwater Commands

**Back to Jessica's Point of View. **

The Ocean

It was a battle of control between us, sexual or not, it was always a battle of control and who can keep it longer. So far, he was winning, which was no surprise to me.

_I feel the salty waves come in,  
I feel them crash against my skin,  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win.  
There's a haze above my TV,  
That changes everything I see,  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me.  
Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

My head was rested against a small pillow I brought with me for when I would lie down on the couch. Drake was talking with Caine leaving me all alone in his office watching a DVD on the TV Drake had one of his followers bring in. I put in Psycho but I was hardly paying attention. My mind was still reeling from today's target practice. Who knew Drake had it in him to tease me like that? I have to get back at him but apart from that, my heart had been beating rapidly with him so close.

"Yo," that voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him close the door and head to his desk. "There is a commotion by the fire station, wanna come? You might be able to fit in some more target practice."

I watched him grab his gun from the desk and turn to look at me, waiting for a response. Sitting up, I shook my head, "Nah, I'm going to go out for a little walk. If you need me I'll be by the ocean."

Drake seemed to frown for a second but shrugged, "Your loss."

"Yeah, I bet," I rolled my eyes as I walked behind him out the door. We walked together until we reached the last step of town hall. Drake looked at me, "You sure you don't want to come? Watch me in action."

"As exciting as that sounds, I think I prefer the quiet ocean over you showing off," I laughed, "But I will most definitely walk with you there if you would like."

"Whatever you want to do," he acted as if he didn't care but then smirked; a smirk that I did not like. The next few words he said made me blush unwillingly. "Of course, if you want to walk me, I can always cuddle up with you as we walk."

"Hah, very funny," I made a face at him. "You think I enjoyed that? Don't flatter yourself."

His eyes darkened but his lips were still curled into a smirk, causing me to take a step back. This was another look I did not like at all. I narrowed my eyes on him as he advanced but before I could take another step back, he is already on me. I could feel his breath on my face, a hand on my waist the other holding the gun barrel against my waistline and those gray eyes staring into mine.

_Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face,  
And I'll admire your expensive taste,  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective.  
But leaving now would be a good idea,  
So catch me up on getting out of here._

"Don't underestimate me Jessica," his hand moved up as the gun slid underneath my shirt, my breath caught in my throat. "I can play many more tricks right back to you, _dangerous_ tricks."

For a moment, I felt woozy but the urge to get him back overpowered all other senses causing me to take a deep breath to clear my head. I could feel him pull away but I smirked and wrapped an arm around his neck, burying my fingers in his sandy hair.

"Tell me what tricks you know and I'll tell you mine," my leg rubbed against his. I draped an arm over his shoulder; my tongue licked my lips in that seductive manner I learned from my sister. I saw his Adam's apple move making my smirk widen but then pushed him away with a laugh. Turning my back to him, I waved my hand, "See you later, tell your friend that perhaps he can have nice home later on if you're good."

That must have really pissed him off because I heard a string of curses coming from him. I got him back but now I had to prepare myself for when he would get me back later on, possibly at our house. I mean, my house…he was simply staying there for now. Sleeping, eating, bathing and yelling at me in _my_ house.

I walked down San Pablo Avenue past the brightly lit McDonald's, run by the town's very own Albert. I babysat him once before and he was a pretty good kid and very smart for being able to run the fast food restaurant all by himself. Perhaps, I can go in for a little something to eat at the beach and then bring something home for Drake. With a shrug, I went in thinking that I preferred this over cooking something at home.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you?" that small voice reached my ears making me smile.

"Hello Albert," I waved, "Do you still have any chicken nuggets left?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So two order of nuggets?"

"Um yeah," I took a step back wondering how he knew that I was going to order some for Drake and myself.

"Let me guess, Orange soda for you and Coca Cola for our favorite bully and three orders of fries," he listed as he made his way to the back to start making the food. I hardly ever came in here for food, I preferred to cook my own food but somehow Albert managed to read my mind.

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct It,  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective.  
You come along because I love your face,  
and I'll admire your expensive taste.  
And who cares divine intervention,  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective,  
But leaving now would be a good idea.  
So catch me up on getting out of here._

I leaned on the counter, "Albert, do you have powers you're not telling anyone?" The boy simply laughed at me but didn't say anything in response. I narrowed my eyes on the working boy, my voice taking on that commanding quality I reserved for my dogs, "Albert, do you have powers?"

"I wish," the boy finally sighed as he walked over to me having placed everything where it should be and now just waited. "It's just obvious that you were getting food for both of you, I just saw you two a minute ago right on the steps of the town hall. It's a very clear view from here."

My eyes widened as a blush crept up my neck, "T-that was just a joke. I enjoy teasing him, gets him to shut up."

"Sure," he drawled walking back to check on the food. I crossed my arms, "You know what, that does not explain how you knew what I was going to order for both of us."

"You came in here a couple times before with him," Albert shrugged filling up two cups with Drake's drink and mine. "I just guessed you'd want the same drink and amount of fries as the last couple times."

"Oh, right," I looked away realizing that I was being weird. Of course, he would remember what everyone ordered, it was Albert, small genius boy. Suddenly, the smell of hot fried food reached my nose making my stomach grumble. "Mmm, smells good, better than when the other original employee's worked here."

"Thanks," the small boy shrugged as he handed over the food in a bag and the two drinks. "Can you carry it all home?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I don't live too far from here, moreover I'm heading towards the beach for little while, so I'll eat my food there _**by myself**_, then head home to give Drake his food."

"It'll be cold by then," he pointed as I walking out the front door. I shrugged, "I know how to warm it up, don't worry. Thanks Albert, see you later."

I headed down the road balancing the bag and Drake's soda in one hand while sipping my own drink in the other. It was weird that Albert would think that Drake and I were together in any sort of way. Then again, for a few hours a day we've been driving off to some place and no one knows why. Drake never really explained it but then again I didn't see why it mattered, wasn't their business.

I shook my head as if to get rid of the thoughts as I neared the beach. I'm going to sit down, enjoy my dinner in silence and just clear my head. Kicking off my shoes, I sat down and put the drinks and bag down. Then, I pulled out my little package of four chicken nuggets and some fries but before I could start munching down in silence, that voice interrupted me.

"Anything for me?" Drake sat down next to me and took my drink out of my hand. I glared at him as I snatched back my drink and handed him his own coca cola. I put the bag between us and started eating without saying anything. Drake did not seem to mind me not talking because he was already busy eating his dinner. Perhaps I would still get my silent dinner even with him there, although clearing my head, not so much.

My thoughts led me immediately to Drake. Drake Merwin, the big bully here in Perdido Beach but no one did anything about it because that meant a beating by one of his followers. This probably should bother me but it didn't, if anything I hardly cared until the abuse came to me. I wonder if this changed people's attitude towards me…probably not, they most likely thought me as Drake's toy since all they see is me at his side doing nothing but tease him. Why couldn't they see me? Can anyone see me?

_More to the point, I need to show  
How much I can come and go.  
Other plans fell through,  
And put a heavy load on you.  
I know there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed,  
Take a look around instead and watch me go._

My plain brown eyes focused and unfocused on the darkness surrounding the ocean, the dim lights of the distant streetlights giving me very little light to see much around the beach. I reached over without looking for some French fries but felt another hand instead; I immediately withdrew my hand, "Okay surrender the fries Drake."

"Make me," he said almost as if it were a challenge.

"Come on Drake, I'm not in the mood for games," I sighed trying to shove his hands away from the food. Unexpectedly, he got up with the food and hung it over me wearing one of his many grins, "Beg for it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Beg for the food," he repeated moving back a few steps. "Come on, you want the food so beg for it."

This must have been his way to get back at me for earlier at the bottom of the steps of town hall. I looked at him tiredly, hoping he would just stop at some point "Drake, stop being such a bully and give me a few fries."

"No, I wanna see you beg. Beg like one of your filthy dogs," he pushed me on with that grin still in place, that sadist grin I never enjoyed seeing.

Fine. I could see that he would not stop until I did what he told me to do, always have to be the one in control. Well fine, he wanted me to beg, I will beg. I got up on my knees, put my hands in front of me and cried out desperately, "Please Drake, please may I have some fries?"

"I said beg like a dog not like a desperate prostitute," Drake rolled his eyes at me.

"Woof woof woof," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dogs whine more and do that big eyes thing," he pointed out before wolfing down some fries. My stomach grumbled leaving me with no choice, but to do as he said; but why should I? He is not in command of me; I am in control of my own self. That is why no one noticed me before; it is because I let others boss me around. Well guess what Drake Merwin; I am not going to let you do that anymore.

I lunged at him unexpectedly, causing him to tumble to the ground with me since he wasn't ready to dodge it or react to it in time. Unfortunately, some of the food spilled out of the bag from the attack but we were too busy struggling to be the one in control of the other we hardly noticed. I managed to get on top but he easily took me down, his grin up close to my face, "I'm the dominant one here, you're under _my_ control."

_Stop there and let me correct it,  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective.  
You come along because I love your face,  
and I'll admire your expensive taste.  
And who cares divine intervention,  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective,  
But leaving now would be a good idea.  
So catch me up on getting out of here._

"Don't be too sure about that," I grunted as I knocked him back over on his back. It was like this for a little while until finally, I gave up and let him be on top or so he thought.

"I told you I'm the one in control here-

The cold ocean water cut him off when I gave him a final shove right into the water. I giggled as I got up and before he even had a chance, I tackled him in the water. The water was cold but refreshing against my skin as it soaked through my clothes. My long dark curls soaked in the salt water and immediately stuck to my sandy body.

"I win," I spluttered as I popped my head above the water. However, my victory was short lived when I realized I didn't see Drake anywhere. That was not a good sign. I knew he didn't drown meaning he must be lurking in the cold water depths like a true shark, that thought made me shiver. Slowly, I called out for him, "Drake?"

That is when I felt the hand on my ankle causing me to scream before the salt-water ocean cut me off this time. A hand clamped over my mouth, which I saw no point in because we were under water. I needed air so I kicked Drake away as best as I could just to get at least a small breath of air. Yet I was his captive and I knew he would keep it that way until I submitted to him, but why should I?

Suddenly, a thought entered my head. Could I? I never tried it before but it could possibly work; transmute the water around Drake into something else but what? Ice…no…well, maybe just the water around his hands. I quickly grabbed his hands, which were on my waist pulling me deeper into the depths of the water, and concentrated hard on the water molecules around there, soon I felt the water temperature drop and solidify but something very unfortunate happened.

We emerged from the water and Drake sent a glare at me. I had encased both our hands in solid ice…at least I managed to do it and now I am able to breathe. However, for how long was not yet determined.

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it.  
Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive,  
'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea.  
Now catch me up on getting out of here.  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here._

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed that, please tell me your thoughts in a lovely review~

I would like to give a special thanks to Caris L. Clearwater for helping me out on this chapter~ I know I've said this many times already, but thank you so much with your help, it wouldn't be half as good and Drake wouldn't be more Drake-like without your help so thank you~

Also thank you for all of you reading and reviewing this story. ^_^


	7. Midnight Sorrows

Midnight Sorrows

The sound of glass shattering glass woke me up. The first thought that entered my mind was that Jessica had woken up and went for a drink of water but accidently dropped the glass or one of her dogs got into the kitchen and knocked something over. However, I heard neither any barking nor a string of curse words that should follow especially if Jessica was the one who dropped something. Girl had a sailor's mouth whenever something didn't go her way. I enjoyed hearing those words come from someone like her since it was fun to watch the shocked expressions on everyone nearby.

I got up thinking that if it wasn't Jessica or the mutts, I better check out if it's an intruder. Might as well since I have nothing better to than just get some sleep in my salty clothes and dream about ways to kill the people that I hate.

_Go ahead and burn it down,  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town.  
They won't let me turn around  
To get one last look at my baby…_

Just as I was getting out of the living room, something jumped on me sending me immediately to the ground in a heap. I felt slobber all over my face within a matter of seconds, which made me groan.

"Damn mutt," I hissed pushing the large brute away from me, "Go slobber on someone else, bitch."

Whichever dog it was, barked at me before jumping onto the couch that was my bed. I grumbled as I got up, wiping the drool off my face. Stupid dog took the only place that damn freak would let me sleep. Apparently, her parent's bedroom was off limits for her own special reasons and even though she had an extra bed in her room, she said she would rather die than have me sleep in the same room as her. Of course, I told I could always make that possible but I never really cared where I slept. Couch, bed, all the same to me as long as I got a good night sleep.

Another shatter of glass and my mind is refocused on finding out the intruder. The sooner I get them out the sooner I can get back to my sleeping and dreaming of ways to kill Diana and put Jessica more and more under my control. After the water incident, that girl really needed to know who was in charge.

With a sigh, I crept out of the living room and was about to cross the foyer when another body collided with mine as I neared the stairs, sending me sprawling to the ground for the second time. I swear if it was that damn dog again, I'm going to blow its brains out no matter what. What a surprise, it was Jessica.

"Damn it," I grunted pushing her off me; although, before she could open her big mouth to yell at me for doing nothing yet, I clamped my hand over it and strained my ears to listen for any movement from the intruder in the kitchen. I heard a little shuffling and something else topple over, not glass this time. My lips close to her ear, I whispered, "Don't make a sound. Do you have your blade?"

She nodded her head.

"Good," I continued, "Now, I'm going to go in first but slowly then you follow. Keep close to the ground and stay close to the table. I'll turn on the lights, aim my gun at the person and you quickly but quietly get behind them somehow and keep your blade at their neck. Got it?"

She pushed my hand away and hissed, "Yeah, just do it already Merman."

I shot a glare at her as I slowly got up and quietly made my way to the kitchen door. My body tense and ready for action as I slowly pushed, the white door opens. Jessica crawled past my legs once there was enough room, the streetlight outside allowed enough light for me to see the glint of her shiny black blade from our first target session in her mouth.

_Well she's still around  
Well she's still around  
Well she's still around  
Well she's still around_

A ghost of a smile touched my lips but faded when I focused my thoughts on the shadow of something by the windowsill. I snapped on the lights and pointed my handgun right at the furry vermin. Hold up, furry? Since when were intruders small, black and gray, and furry?

Jessica popped up from behind the table and tilted her head at the raccoon on the kitchen counter. The blade was still in her mouth but she took it out as she stood up. It took her some time to register in the situation before she burst out into hysterics. I rolled my eyes at her first but looked at the raccoon that was munching on our trash it got from knocking over the trash bin. It was a rather funny sight when I was holding my gun at an animal. I let out one laugh slip but held back from looking like a complete idiot.

_Go ahead and build it up again  
This cities just cemeteries and forgotten,  
In my only hopes to see you.  
And even if I never do…_

However, anger surged through me as I looked at the small animal for making a fool out of me. I raised my gun once more and fired. Blood splattered all over the cream colored counter; some of the red liquid dripped from the gaping hole in its head onto the floor forming a small pool of blood.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jessica flinch at the sound and suddenness of it all but she held her hand up to her mouth, either surprised or suppressing a scream. I simply smiled at the sight for a few moments in silence, with only the dogs barking in the background.

Finally, she lowered her hands to the edge of her shirt and tugged it down as if straightening herself out before opening her big mouth, "I'm _not_ cleaning that up."

I lowered my gun and just stared at her for a moment before grinning, "_You're_ the women, clean it up."

"No," she crossed her arms defiantly, her back still to me.

"Do you want to end up like the filthy animal, bitch? _Clean it up_," I took a step towards her. With one hand, I spun her to look at me and with my other hand, I jammed the gun barrel right against her throat. This only received a cruel smirk her, the one I liked.

"Go ahead, you'll only have twice the mess to clean up and explain to Caine," she fingered the gun, which turned to small metal beads that fell from my hand onto the once white kitchen tiles.

I growled at her as I wrapped my fingers around her slender neck, "Don't think I won't squeeze the life out of you." My grip tightened but she only closed her eyes as if accepting death's chariot to take her away from here…from me.

_Well she's still around  
Well she's still around  
Well she's still around  
Well she's still around_

With another growl, I slammed her onto the table my body towering over her, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Does it matter?" she gasped for air but didn't move to sit up. She just laid there taking in gulps of air greedily. Yet, she went on, "Isn't any death better than 'poofing' out somewhere unknown. At least when I die I know I'll be in hell…otherwise, I have no clue where I'm off to…"

Her big brown eyes where no longer focused on me but at the ceiling. She had a far off look on her face almost as if she had already left me alone in the kitchen.

"Poof off into the unknown…the unknown is a very frightening thing," she whispered so quietly I could hardly hear her.

_Well she's still around,  
Well she's still around,  
Well she's still around._

My face darkened for some reason upon hearing that. "When do you 'poof' out?"

"In exactly two days," her eyes were on the small kitchen clock near the fridge. My gray eyes followed hers only to read 12:00 AM blink in bright red lights.

_Go ahead and burn it down,  
I'm drunk and so is everyone in this devil town._

* * *

Dun dun dun! Two days for poor Jessica, let's see if she survives the poof ^_^ Well anyways, please review to tell me your thoughts so far. I'd like to thank those you have been reviewing so far and reading, it's just really great to know that you like the story. Also, another special thank you to Caris L. Clearwater for helping me out on this chapter~!

Oh and before I forget like last time, I do not own Gone or this song or the song before this song.

Last chapter it was New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco and this chapter it's Still Around by 3oh!3~

Remember to review~ ^_^


	8. Hurt Me'

'Hurt me'

_So full of rage…  
The human race…  
Hold me while I'm falling down,  
Rearrange what you have found._

Last night was long and tedious. I had finally succumbed to Drake's commands to clean up the kitchen, but only after I forced him to dispose of the raccoon. Although, I think I have to get him a dictionary because his idea of disposal of an animal was skin it, gut it and finally save it to eat later. Apparently, his philosophy was 'meat is meat'…that is it. That was Drake's great philosophy.

"Get off your skinny ass," Drake barged into my room with no sense of personal space. I rolled my eyes at him as I got up off my bed. However, I quickly realized that I was hardly clothed. Last night my clothes were drenched in sweat and blood and since I was so tired, I simply stripped them off and climbed into bed. This left me in those horrid skimpy things called a bra and underwear, things my mother bought me the second I hit puberty.

"Would you mind not staring," I snapped as I threw the nearest thing I could grab, which happened to be my pillow. Smart me.

He simply batted the pillow aside and smirked; there was darkness in his eyes that I have only seen in the eyes of the boys my sister went out with every night. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around my body as if that would keep him from staring at me.

"Drake, get out of my room right now," I inched my way to my closet, but the dark boy jumped in my way wearing that same smirk. He advanced towards me, "What's wrong, don't want to play your dirty little games."

I shot him a glare, but, if he wanted to play games, then we will play some games. Quickly, I replaced my frown with a smirk as I walked closer to him. I trailed my finger down his clothed chest and shook my head, "If we're going to play my dirty little games, you can't be wearing this or this." My finger trailed all the way down to the edge of his jeans, tugging at the waistband.

"You're the whore, do all the work-

"It takes two to tango-

"I don't dance-

"And you're not paying me," I pushed him back into the wall with a grin.

He raised his hand, which was holding a small black hand gun, not surprisingly. The gun was pointed right at my chest but slowly made its way down to my navel. The cold metal sent shiver through my body.

After a few moments of letting him tease me, I grabbed the gun and turned it into my favorite weapon. I pressed up against his body; trapping him up against the wall, while holding the blade to his throat.

"I'm in control in this game, _Drake_," I spat applying more pressure to the blade but not enough to draw blood. "You play by _my_ rules."

"I play by nobody's rules, _Jessica_," he growled with that devil grin still on his lips, "You still have a lot to learn about me."

_Hurt me.  
You see me crawling on the floor,  
Is that what you've been longing for?  
Hurt me.  
Is this enough  
Do you want more?  
Go on if it makes you soar._

I tilted my head; my long chocolate curls spilling over my left shoulder. Drake kept that grin as he grabbed my wrist and spun me so that I was up against his back, my arm twisted in a rather painful manner behind my back. I could feel his warm breath on my ear, "Everyone plays by _my_ rules-

"Then we have some problems now don't we?" I grunted as I jammed my other elbow into his ribs causing him to double over. However, before I could completely pull way I felt his hand grab my hair, roughly pulling me to the floor.

Yanking my head back, he sneered in my face, "We've always had problems but we seem to work past them pretty well."

"Sure, if you mean that we constantly abuse each other-

"I _control_ you," he yanked me up, his hand still in my hair, my blade now on the ground far away from my hand. "You take it like the good little whore you are, while I let you think you have control over me."

I let out a short cruel laugh at this, "Drake, I think Caine has knocked you into one too many walls. I wonder if that affects your buddy down there…" This only received a growl from him as he pushed me away, letting go of my hair. Before I turned to look at him, I reached up and massaged my head; he had a strong grip, who would have guessed.

"Get dressed," I heard my door slammed shut before I even had a chance to turn and look at Drake.

Sophia finally barked, making me send a glare at her, "Perhaps you're not as smart as I thought you were. Whatever happened to protecting your owner?" She simply licked my face. I patted her head as I turned to my closet, "I'm not forgiving you yet, dear."

Sliding my closet doors open, I stood back trying to figure out what to wear. I could go with sex appeal, but I doubted our little fun was going to continue anytime soon. In the end, I picked a gray ribbed sweater and blue jeans with my checkered vans. Now, I just have to fix my hair and I should be ready to go out for some target practice and then just wander on through the town. Unfortunately, I lost my hairbrush two days ago, making me to resort to using my fingers to fix out whatever damage Drake did to my hair.

Why grab the hair? If anything he could have punched me but grab my beautiful silky hair, cruelty. Especially since shampoo will become a rarity in the FAYZ soon enough, then there will be just long greasy locks hanging loosely around my body.

"I wonder if I can make my own shampoo," I said to myself as I walked slowly down the steps.

_You hate my face,  
My sweet embrace,  
You hate me when I'm all around.  
Enjoy it when I'm burning down._

Drake was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and milk. On the strongly smelling bleach countertop, there sat a bowl along with the milk carton and box of Lucky Charms cereal. This was as far as Drake's 'kindness', if you can call it that, went. However, when I picked up the carton I frowned when I saw the expiration date circled in red marker. It was the date I would poof out, exactly to the last second. My frown only deepened upon seeing the smiley face.

Sadism: any enjoyment in being cruel.

Just one of the words from the small pool of characteristics that defines Drake. Now you look up Drake Merwin in the dictionary and this is what you will find:

Drake Merwin: a sadistic fourteen-year-old boy, who takes advantage of any moment he can be cruel and enjoys sitting back and watching the cruelty play out.

I poured the milk and cereal into the bowl without a peep. All he wanted was a reaction out of me so that he could beat me down. It was no longer a game of control; it turned into a cat and mouse situation. Drake is the cat and I am the mouse, well guess what Jerry? I'm gonna beat you in your little game.

Sitting down at the table, I sighed, "So are you going to tell Caine?"

"Tell him what?" Drake said while still chewing.

"That I'm going to poof in two days," I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks for the reminder, by the way."

"Anytime," he grinned, "And no, it's none of my business to tell him. That's all up to you but I doubt that he doesn't already know by now. We've been shifting through everyone's files for their birth certificate."

I stared at him silently before looking back down at my cereal. All that came out was, "Oh."

Drake said nothing because there was not much else to be said now. Obviously, Caine did not care if I left but then why force Drake to train me every day for the last few days. That is when it clicked in my head; I was a distraction for Drake so that Caine wouldn't have to deal with him and Diana twenty-four-seven.

I smiled at this thought that I was simply a distraction for Drake. Bet Drake hasn't figured that out yet, or ever would. Caine is smarter than I give him credit for; he knows that even a person like Drake would not pass up the opportunity to be with a girl; but for Drake, it was to show his dominance.

"Can you eat any slower?" That voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My plain brown eyes were caught in his now; I could still the darkness lingering in there.

Downing the rest of my milk, I got up and walked to the sink to wash the empty bowls. I sighed, "I could be but I won't."

"Good, because we're gonna have a different type of practice today," there was that devil grin that always made me shiver with fear. That grin meant hell was coming for me.

"How so?" I asked keeping the fear from my voice.

"You'll see," he walked out of the kitchen leaving me to clean the empty bowls. I stood there frozen in fear, heart pounding nearly right of my chest. However, two sharps barks startled me out of my thoughts.

"Zack," I hissed turning on the faucet, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

He simply whined as he nuzzled his large face against my legs. I patted his head sadly, "I know baby, I know. I'll be gone soon but don't worry, I'll let you and Sophia lose somewhere far from Drake."

_Hurt me.  
You see me crawling on the floor,  
Is that what you've been longing for?  
Hurt me.  
Is this enough  
Do you want more?  
Go on if it makes u soar._

Once I was done washing the dishes, I made sure that Zack and Sophia were out in the back before heading on out of the house. Drake was already in the car honking the horn as if that will hurry me up. I rolled my eyes as I reached the passenger side and got in.

"You are being very slow today," Drake snapped as he backed out of the driveway.

"You are very impatient today," I snapped back as I pulled on my seatbelt even though he was driving at the fastest speed possible in the FAYZ, a whooping 30 MPH. After a small pause, I added, "Patience is a virtue."

"I'm not virtuous," he plowed on down the street not stopping for anyone, unless it was a little kiddie crossing the street with Mother Mary or Brother John.

"No shit," I sighed as I looked out the window right at the plaza.

Silence settled in between us but it was hardly uncomfortable. Neither of us wanted to talk to the other in the first place, when we did talk, it was to argue about something or the conversation just happened by chance.

However, my eyes caught something in the plaza I did not see the day before, there was another cross marking a grave. Someone else died but I wasn't surprised. Children were running over town and bullies were hardly ones to keep the order. They needed adult figures to keep them in line not big bullies to beat them back.

"Someone else died," I said reclining my seat thinking I could take a small nap since I was still a bit tired.

"Diana?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I wish," I sighed softly under my breath. Now, I didn't hate Diana but I didn't like her either. We hardly talked to each other and when we did, I wished that Drake were there to shoot her brains out. There were times my own fingers twitched for needle and thread to sew her mouth shut, but I kept it to myself. Finally, I answered, "I don't know…just someone. Did anything happen at the fire station last night?"

"Nope," he turned sharply down the highway that leads out of town.

"I thought you told me there was a commotion," I rested on my side, facing him.

"There was but it was nothing. Just some people breaking the rules, which by the way, you're breaking a ton."

I don't know what came over me, but I just began laughing, "What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll see," his dark tone made me shudder.

He had a plan, which was frightening. Drake hardly ever had a plan unless the situation needed one, and it always included some sort of weapon and possible death. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so playful this morning.

'_Oh well.'_

I yawned and closed my eyes knowing it would take a little more time until we reached the place.

We came to a sudden stop that caused me to wake up later than expected. I sat up and looked out the window only to be greeted with massive amounts of greenery; I've been here only once before but I was younger than.

We were at the National Park where my father took me once before for odd reasons such as survival techniques and fishing tips. It was our only father-daughter bonding moment. However, all those thoughts left me when I felt that horrid feeling of the gun barrel against the top of my head.

_Hurt me.  
You see me crawling on the floor,  
Is that what you've been longing for?  
Hurt me.  
Is this enough  
Do you want more?  
Go on if it makes you soar._

* * *

Ah! Drake has finally snapped! Or has he? Review and you shall find out~ ^_^

I do not own the book Gone nor the song 'Hurt Me' by Kerli...AND

Thank you to Caris L Clearwater for looking the trememdous help, hopefully it's better than you first read it x_x if not I'll go back over the grammar stuff.

Valkerie: Here is the update before the 7 day time limit was up but you can still send over Drake Merwin~ Lol!

And thank you EVERYONE who has been reviewing and reading, you are all just amazing people~ ^_^


	9. Hunting Time

**WAIT! BEFORE YOU READ I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

**This chapter is a little different from the others because it switches from Drake and Jessica's POV! So...**

**Drake is Bold!**

Jessica is normal font~

Now I put line breaks to seperate the two pov's even more but just remember **Drake Bold**, Jessica normal (although we all know she is far from normal)

Jessica: -grabs knives- I heard that!

Well enjoy! ^^" -runs and hides-

* * *

Hunting Time

**I held a beautiful Taurus Millennium series PT145 pistol right into those chocolate curls of hers, pressing the barrel right against her left temple. I could see her visibly tense up but she struggled to keep her face clear of any emotion but I saw that moment of surprise and fear.**

_Hold on, slow down again from the top now and tell me everything.  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever,  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger,  
But closer than you think.  
"She said just go on to what you  
pretend is your life but  
Please don't die on me."_

"**I'm only going to say this one so keep your mouth shut and listen," I kept the gun right in place with a grin, "We're going to have a different type of training session today. Today it's about survival; test your strength here in the forest with all the animals, nature and me. I'm going to give you an hour to stay alive while I hunt you down. Last the whole hour and you get to live until the last second when you poof, that includes keeping you from being one of Caine's 'poof' observations. However, if I find you, I will kill you."**

**The color drained from her face, but she tried to keep her face as indifferent as possible. I simply smiled, "Hey it's a win-win situation for you; you win, you live and if you die, you don't have to wait around to poof off somewhere unknown, since that idea frightens you. Okay, now, I'll give you five minutes to hide, so off you go."**

**Jessica sat there for a few seconds at first just staring at me, her eyes filled with disbelief, but my grin reassured her that this was no joke. Her long fingers grabbed at the door handle and struggled to open the door at first, but once she got it open, she dashed out leaving it wide open.**

**I grinned as I got out myself to take out the stunning Winchester Rifle, Model 70 with a 24-inch barrel length and a scope, from the back of the SUV. Never used a scope before, but how hard could it be. After all, just look through it after lining it up with the target and fire.**

**Luckily, there was a strap letting me hang around my neck and right shoulder. Checking my digital watch, I smiled, "Ready or not, here I come, **_**Jessica**_**." Slamming the back door shut, I headed on into the forest.**

_Wings won't take me,  
Heights don't phase me,  
So take a step  
But don't look down.  
Take a step._

**Ten steps, just ten steps into the forest and I can tell that this will be one fun hour. On the ground, a few feet away from me, there was a pile of clothes near the bottom of a large tree right next to a small mud puddle. I have a partially naked girl, covered in mud running around, hiding from me. This made my grin widen; at least this would be an amusing hour.**

**However, I bent down and smiled; there was a small dainty footprint in the soft brown earth. Smart as she was for stripping off unnecessary clothing that would have only hindered her; she still left a nice trail leading me right to her. Oh well, I still have some time to get her, it will be fun letting her panic for at least half an hour. I will be on her trail but just to watch her struggle for a little while. After all, what was the fun in just shooting her down within the first ten minutes?**

**I continued walking, but not out in the open, I also had to keep hidden; so, I stayed behind many trees and large bushes while keeping on her trail. Too bad this hunt was a win-win situation for her, but then again, it was for me as well. She wins, I defy Caine and if I win, well I get to kill her in any way I like with my two metallic mistresses. What could be better than that?**

"**Ah, now what is this?" I laughed as I walked towards some bushes, some of the branches were broken but it was the sight of the red liquid dripping from a few of the leaves that made me happy. She is bleeding from a wound, or at least I hope she is bleeding from a wound. This will most definitely slow her down.**

**Just as I was about to move on, something else caught my eye. Hidden by some twigs, was a small blue bird, no clue what its real name was, but there it was with its neck bent in an odd manner, almost as if someone had twisted its neck. **

**Could this have been Jessica? No, it couldn't have been her; she wouldn't hurt an animal small as this; she won't even let me shoot her stupid mutts. Yet, I smiled anyways at the thought that it **_**was**_** she and I was most definitely still on her trail. **

* * *

Drake wanted to kill me! He seriously wanted to kill me! What the hell? What had gotten into him to suddenly hunt me down as if I were some animal? Did he really hate me that much…

My heart was racing and I think I was getting an infection now. There were scratches already all over my body, but one deep hideous wound on my left arm where that freak bird attacked me.

I had been simply hiding in some tall bushes for a few minutes, when out of nowhere this blue bird with razor sharp beak almost pecked me to death. Of course, that was until I managed to grab it and twist its neck…that is when I could feel it stop struggling in my hands.

For some reason I thought I could bring it back to life but in the end, I just ran for my own life without even trying. I had to keep running, especially with Drake on my path. He was a true hunter, a killer with no mercy and no matter where I hid, how many articles of clothing I take off or how much dirt I rub all over my body, he will find me in the end. However, I _had_ to prove that situation wrong; I will beat him in his own little sick game.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong,  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!_

However, the pain was getting worse in my shoulder and my lungs felt like they were about to burst. How I wished I were part of the track team when I had the chance, but as I stood behind a nice large trunked tree, huffing and puffing, I knew it was too late. Yet, despite the pain, I had to keep running. There was no stopping for me, for the fear of Drake Merwin pumping me full of lead kept me going.

I did want to die before my poof if I could but not death by gun. Perhaps, one of my own beautiful blades or even drowning…I could always take my own life but being brought up by god-fearing parents, surprisingly, the poof was better than suicide even though I was already going to hell.

Although, is there a God anymore? If there was, then why was all this happening? Why-

"Get a hold of yourself, Jessica!" I whispered harshly to myself as I pressed my back up against the tree. "Now is not the time to have a religious crisis, do it later after you escape Drake's evil clutches."

With a nod of understanding, _to myself_, I peeked from behind the tree and once I was sure the coast was clear, I darted from my hiding spot as quietly and quickly as possible.

I ran through bushes against my will, but the large green plants were the best places for hiding. However, I knew the closer I got to Lake Tramonto the less shrubbery there would be and more opportunity for Drake to shoot me down. My main worry, though, was not that, but the fact that I was heading towards the lake because, if I remembered correctly, there was a few cabins there I can hide out in or I hoped.

It has been a while since I last came here with my father, five years almost to the date. He brought me to the small cabin by the lake mainly to teach me how to fish but on our way walking to the cabin he told me all sort of things about the plants that grew around here. Of course, I was young and hardly paid much attention but there were things that I remembered from that trip. Even though, I grew to hate my father later in life, he did teach me some valuable things, things I was grateful for now.

_Perpetual motion the image won't focus.  
A blur is all that's seen,  
But here in this moment like the eye of a storm  
It all came clear to me.  
I found a shoulder to lean on,  
An infallible reason to live all by itself.  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved,  
And then I ran like hell._

The sound of a twig snapping caused me to freeze in my position. It was Drake, no doubt about it. Slowly, I took a hold of a branch nearest me, transformed it into a very sharp spear and waited in the bushes for him.

"Jessica," that voice called out smoothly, "Oh my little devil of wit, where can you be hiding?"

He was taunting me, he knew where I was but he decided to taunt me; push my buttons until I came out of hiding. However, I didn't wait for him to push my buttons; I jumped out of hiding and threw my spear in his general direction before bolting off far away from him into a clump of trees. Seeing a low branch, I grabbed it and pulled myself up, the bark scraping the soft flesh of my stomach, but it was just another scratch.

Knowing I wasn't in the safe zone yet, I kept climbing, happy that I at least took gymnastics when I was younger. Around the third or fourth branch, I felt something graze my thigh; looking down I saw Drake with that crazy grin and his gun pointed right at me.

"Hello there, _Jessica_," his grin widened. "Hope you aren't too hurt."

I stared into those cold gray eyes only for a second before standing and taking the dangerous leap into the next tree, praying I would make it, get a hold of the branch and escape.

* * *

**Thirty-four minutes have passed by and I managed to lose her trail. How the hell did that happen? I was right on her tail, but then it was as if she simply vanished in thin air. I could barely get a whiff of her light sweet smell anymore, and her footprints were mixed in with about a dozen or so animal prints that it was hard to mark hers out from the others.**

**I knelt on the dirt ground and surveyed the land around me. There was pine trees bunched together with low bushes. Yet, she was not here and there was no way she passed through here. At least, I didn't think so until I heard a twig snap and a deer galloped in front of me. I quickly ducked behind a tree as I grabbed up my pistol from my belt. **

**I peered from behind the tree and rolled my eyes. It was simply a red fox but there was something strange about this fox. It looked bigger than what I remembered from the times my father took me hunting. Twice as large, as it should be and it looked like it was on steroids with those bulging muscles. It was something that could tear a human apart within in a matter of seconds, if they were not careful. However, the fox was already gone after the swift-footed deer, letting me come out of hiding.**

**Making sure the safety was back on, I tucked the pistol back into my belt as I headed back to the last spot where I lost track of her. Just to make sure I didn't waste time, I ran back to the clump of tall odd plants. On the stem of one of them, there was a smudge of blood. Naturally, it would seem as if it could belong to just about anyone or thing, but I just knew it was Jessica. It had to be, the plant was known for its medicinal purposes, and a few stalks showed signs of being savagely torn apart. I figured with her powers, she turned the soft inner part of the stalk into a bandage for her wounds. **

**I had to give her credit for peeling the outer layer of the stalk and keeping the sticky inner part. Just seeing what she was doing so far was half the fun; now I just had to find her and put a bullet right through that thick skull of hers. **

**Without wasting another second, I knelt on the ground and focused on finding some trail of where she was heading. As I looked closer to the ground, I heard something growl behind me causing me to smirk; seems as if my little fox friend had lost his deer and found me instead. Taking hold of my rifle, I slowly turned around only to greet the bared canines of that fox hopped up on steroids. Then, it lunged right for me.**

_Wings won't take me.  
Heights don't phase me.  
So take a step,  
But don't look down.  
Take a step._

**Just one shot. That's all it took to take that filthy thing down. It was too slow to react when I brought up my rifle and blew in its face. Too bad Jessica wasn't around to see what she would end up like soon enough.**

**I turned my back on the dead mass of fur and let the rifle drop back to my right side. Now, where did my little freak head off to?**

"**What would I do if I were in her shoes?" I asked myself rubbing my smooth chin. That is when it hit me. My lips curled into a smirk, "Cabins."**

**Up near the lake, there were a few cabins, where the wealthy would go to escape the boring life in town. It was a hiding place for them and now for my little freak.**

**Why didn't I think about this before? It was obvious now that I think about it, her trail lead away from the denser parts of the forest to the less protected regions. This was absolutely perfect for me, all I had to do was reach the lake and sure enough, I will find her pathetically hiding in one of the houses.**

**I checked my watch before heading off in the general direction of the house, making sure I was still hidden in the shadows of the trees. Eighteen minutes left in my game and it was still nice and bright outside. Perfect.**

* * *

Five cabins and not a single damn knife in any of them, just my luck. Although, I did find tin cans, but they had food in them. I needed something to turn into a knife and metal was the best material to use to do that. Yet, without many metals around, I could hardly do _that_. I needed something, anything, just to make a weapon to defend myself against that psychopath; I will not go down without a fight.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong.  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!_

I ran into the kitchen of the very last cabin on the edge of the lake, there were more, but it would take time to run to them since they were on the opposite side of the lake; also, there were more on the other side of this barrier but I could hardly reach those now. However, the barrier was the least of my troubles as I tore apart the kitchen, looking for some silverware that I can turn into blades.

"Oh, thank the Lord," I cried as I found a drawer full of real knives, forks and spoons; all the other cabins only had plastic crap.

I poured the contents on the ground, and grouped the metals together randomly before putting my hand over each of them, transforming them into ten perfect blades. Wait, I didn't have any way to carry them on my, now, completely naked body; since, the material of my bra and panties were paper-thin, they hardly survived; especially, with me hiding in bushes and climbing trees every now and then, when I could feel Drake was getting close. The nudity hardly mattered; the dried blood and dirt covered my whole body including my face.

A gun. I could make a gun and bullets, but that was Drake's thing. Knives were my thing and guns were his; just as he can always count on his gun to finish someone off, I count on my knives to save me. I had to figure out some way to carry them with me, though apart, from just in my hands where, there is always a possibility of hurting myself accidently.

However, no matter how hard I thought about it, I always ended back to the point that I needed some clothes. Unfortunately, there were none in the cabins that I searched; the only materials were the curtains and bed sheets.

"Of course!" I jumped up, ran into the bedroom of the cabin, and tore off the bed sheet off the first bed I happened upon. With adrenaline pumping through me, I ripped the sheet apart into smaller pieces. I first wrapped one piece around the sticky green bandages I made from the inside part of the plant my father once told me had healing properties. The sticky substance soothed the wound, causing me to forget about it for the time being.

Without wasting another second, I wrapped a piece of the pure white cloth around my waist tightly. It was a short piece, that would not affect me as I ran, but it was the perfect way to carry my blades with me. After tucking in the last blade, I crossed myself and prayed, "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed it the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

_I count the times that I've been sorry.  
(I know, I know)  
While my conventions slowly drowns.  
(I know, I know)  
If there's a time these walls could guard you.  
(I know, I know)  
Then let that time be right now._

I froze upon hearing the gunshot and the cries of birds fleeing. He was here and I was ready for him.

* * *

**Ten minutes, I only had ten minutes left to find and kill; of course, I might just wait until the last minute, to pop one into that pretty face of hers. Yet, I will have to find her first, torture her and then finish her off.**

**I pointed my gun towards the sky and fired; letting her know her time was coming to an end. For a few moments, I stood there scanning the cabins to my right but I discarded those quickly when I saw just how little cover they had, and the large distance from where I was standing. Moreover, the cabin windows on the left were all broken, obviously the only way for Jessica to get in.**

"**Jessica, come out, come out wherever you are," I called out with a grin as I advanced towards the cabins. **

**Just as I was nearing the first one, something came flying right at my face. I ducked just in time as the blur flew past my head. Quickly, I looked at the thing that stuck to the ground behind me. My smirk only widened upon seeing the blade. Looks as if she didn't waste any time cowering in the shadows waiting for me to come end her life, guess I have a fighter on my hands now. **

'_**I wonder if she's still naked…'**_

* * *

I missed and now I'm going to pay the price, unless I run out of the cabin quickly. The front door flew right off the hinges by my hiding spot against the wall, meaning I had to run now or else die and there is no way that was going to happen.

Getting up, I ran into the kitchen and threw myself out of the already broken window. The landing was far from graceful, but I quickly got up and darted into the cover of the few trees waiting for Drake to come out.

**She was quick. Before I could even step over the threshold, she was on the run. This was turning into a really fun game that I **_**had**_** to play with Diana and Caine later on. **

* * *

Blade in hand, I waited as I perched precariously in the tree. I just needed him to take one-step out the back door. My grip on the blade tightened when I saw the door creak slowly open, the first object I saw poking from behind the screen was the black barrel of the gun followed by its master. Without a moment's hesitation, I flung my blade and jumped out of the tree surprising him.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop…  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall.  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong,  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!_

* * *

**She caught me completely off guard; I wasn't expecting a full out body pinning attack. I raised my gun in the direction of the knife, but wasn't able to fire after she got her hands on it and knocked me onto my back. Jessica was on top of me, her face smudged with dirt and blood but her large brown eyes drowned me in her anger and fear. I felt something cold and sharp right at my neck, waiting to make a quick end of me. I simply smirked at her as my finger wrapped around the trigger of the rifle and put it right at her temple.**

'**Let's see who is quicker…'**

_**Beep Beep. Beep Beep**_

* * *

I didn't like the look of that devil grin of his, if anything I hated it because it made my blood run cold. The fear caused me to put more pressure on the blade I held at his throat but not enough to draw blood…yet.

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop…  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop…  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop…  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!_

* * *

Did Jessica win in time? Will Drake keep his promise? Review quickly and you shall find out soon enough~!

I do not own Gone or the song Ready to Fall by Rise Against~

^_^ Thank you Caris L Clearwater for all the wonderful help. I'm sure I still have grammar mistakes but I'm trying! (By the way, do you have a nickname you prefered being called by?)

And thank you everyone who has been reading or reviewing, once again, you all are just great people~ =)


	10. Last Night, First Time

**WARNING: INTENSE SENSUAL SCENE!**

^_^ Enjoy~

* * *

Last Night

The warm water washed over me. The dirt, blood and God know what else, slid down my body and right on down the drain. I scrubbed hard and long, as if that would take the events of today out of my memory.

Drake had hit me with the gun even after his watch began to beep, which had meant the end of the hour. I reached up and touched the gash on the left side of my face that ran from the top outer corner of my eyebrow to the end of my jaw line. It wasn't a big gash, but it will be leaving a scar.

_The medicine is blending in mixing the blood with oxygen;  
I need this right now to figure myself out,  
Cutting through the ribbons of self-doubt.  
I never thought you'd see me this way,  
You are the worst and I am to blame._

I stepped out of the shower with simply a towel around my body, my once perfect body. It hurt to move, but I walked out of the bathroom with my head held high; the gash and all my other wounds my red badge of courage. However, the minute I reached my room and closed the door, I fell to my knees and began sobbing.

The hunt, the FAYZ, everything…it was too much for me. I can't possibly take any more of this…of this abuse. I wanted my old life back, I wanted my uncaring father, who never paid a single damn attention to me. I wanted my body obsessive mother, who always made me go to the gym day and night after making sure I only ate 500 calories that day. I wanted my sex driven sister, who would be passed out on her bed, which was right next to mine. It sounded horrible, but all that would be better than Drake Merwin.

I flinched upon hearing the front door open and slam shut. Quickly, I dried my tears as I got up. I can't let him see me crying, he would just sneer at me and tell me how weak I am and I am _not_ weak.

I walked to my bed, where I had laid out something simple to wear, my sister's soft red robe and my underwear; a bra was too much of a hassle right now with my sore muscles. I dropped my towel around my ankles as I pulled on the simple articles of clothing. Once that was done, I climbed into my bed and hid under my covers in a fetal position.

I closed my eyes as my pillow soaked up my salty tears. I just had one more night, just one more night until I disappeared forever. Until I'm gone from Drake's control forever. At first, I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but my exhaustion took over and a deep sleep settled over me.

_Close the door, lock it tight,  
Then I'll know you're safe tonight.  
Turn on a song that means the most,  
Believe I'm there and hold me close._

_I'm back there, in the forest, running for my life. I could hear the quick, deadly strides of the hunter right behind me. I wanted to turn and look at the man causing me this pain, but I kept running forward not looking back. I had to; there was no other choice for me. _

_I could hear him chuckle, 'Run Jessica, run away. That is all you can do.'_

_My heart was racing, my lungs were about to burst, but I couldn't stop! He was right behind me, ready to kill me, how could I possibly stop? How could I stop running!_

_Suddenly, everything became dark. I stumbled onto the ground, but I had to get up before he came to kill me. Yet, everything around me was in complete darkness; how could I run anymore? All I could do now was sit and wait for him to come and end my miserable life. _

_However, I felt a hand grab my wounded arm and pull me up. His rough voice shook me out of my-self wallowing thoughts. "Jessica, you can't die! Not here, not now, not ever." _

_I pulled away from him, tears pooling in my eyes as I yelled at him, "Why? Why do you care?"_

"_You are under my watch and _no one_ dies under my watch," he growled as he grabbed my already bruised wrists. I stood there and stared hard into the darkness trying to see whom it was. I vaguely recognized the voice and the feel of his touch, but I couldn't believe it. He would never come for me, he would never save me; he is the hunter not the rescuer, right?_

_She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me,  
The room is filled with reds and blues.  
I follow as she leads into the darkness.  
Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette,  
Calling out my name._

_Yet, I didn't have time to think about it when that horrid laugh reached us. I closed my eyes as the cold metal pierced through my body and stayed there. Suddenly, everything was bright again, as my hunter stood over me grinning down at me. She bent down and took out the knife from my chest as I only stared at her aghast. _

"_Surprise," she giggled as she tucked the blade into her makeshift belt. Those large plain eyes stared into mine; watching the life simply vanishing in mine._

I sat up gasping for air. Little beads of sweat slid down my forehead, my heart was pounding against my chest and tears rolled down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my knees as if that would keep me safe, but I haven't felt safe since the FAYZ began.

That's when Drake walked right into my room; I didn't look up at him. When he sat on the edge of my bed, I turned my face to look out the window; the gash he created, turned to him. After a few moments of silence, he was still there.

Keeping the tears back, I asked softly, "What do you want Drake? Haven't you done enough damage for today?"

"You're leaving tomorrow," he said plainly avoiding my question.

"Yes, I know, and I can't wait," I rested my chin on my knees still not looking at him.

If I had been looking at him instead of the tree outside my window, I might've seen him tense up upon hearing my response, but I didn't and took his own response the wrong way.

"Good riddance," he growled as he stood up. "I have no use for someone weak and useless as you."

_These lies will fall into the pieces I left you,  
Of your favorite picture torn in two.  
I never thought we'd end up this way,  
You are the worst, I am to blame._

I'm _weak?_

I just proved I was stronger than he was today! I beat him today! How dare he call _**me **_weak? I turned to look at him, but only got his back. "Well good! Then I won't have to deal with you! You and your sick little mind!"

"Good!" he turned on his heel to face me. "And I won't have to deal with your slutty ways!"

I stood up, angry that he walked into my life, angry that he interrupted my-self wallowing moment and angry that he just wouldn't leave me fucking alone. The robe became a little loose when I stood, but I was too angry to notice.

"Well," I pushed him, "Good, _Merman_! Can't wait until I poof off somewhere without you there!"

"Good," he yelled back as he advanced on me; his face mere inches from mine. I looked deep into those cruel gray eyes, not catching the moment the darkness entered them. I should be furious with him, I should've always been furious with him, but the instant his lips crashed onto mine, all that fury disappeared.

_Close the door, lock it tight,  
Then I'll know you're safe tonight.  
Turn on a song that means the most,  
Believe I'm there and hold me close._

I immediately wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his hands clasped tightly onto my waist. My head dropped back as his lips savagely moved from mine down to my throat. However, he didn't stop at my throat; he went father and father down.

Drake laid me on my bed, not in the softest manner, but I didn't mind. Just feeling his rough touch on my sore, cut-up body sent senses wildly racing through my body. My robe became even looser as he towered over me, his eyes taking in my no longer perfect, pale body. There was that hunger in his eyes, those once distant gray orbs, staring back into mine.

Slowly, I drew him back into me by grabbing onto his collar. My fingers deeply tangled into his hair as his lips trailed down the wound _he_ gave me, the gash that would forever scar me externally _and_ internally.

I meant to yell at him, but it only came out as a moan, "You jerk."

I could feel his mouth curl into a smirk as his lips latched onto mine; he bit my bottom lip almost as if asking for entrance, very shocking, until I felt a cold, strong hand grab a hold of one of my breasts. I gasped, letting his tongue have full access to my mouth. However, I didn't let him reign for long in there; soon enough, there was a battle, but in the end he won by cheating, naturally.

Drake and I still had a fight for control that night. How could we not? It was in our nature after all…

_She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me,  
The room is filled with reds and blues.  
I follow as she leads into the darkness,  
Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette,  
Calling out my name._

I lost myself in him that night, my first and last night with him, but it felt right. I didn't feel a single sense of regret that I thought I would feel.

Before the FAYZ happened, I used to think that sex should be saved for that one special person at a later time in life once you fell in love; not the multiple boys my sister went out with every night from the age of fifteen. Then again, maybe Drake was the one for me…but was the timing right?

'_Jessica, you hardly have time_' a voice from the back of my head sighed.

_So close the door and lock it tight,  
Then I will know you're safe tonight.  
Turn on the song that means the most,  
Believe I'm there and hold me close._

An arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to the bare, strong chest of the ever so surprising Drake Merwin. My head rested against his chest with my eyes wide open as I listened to his heartbeat…

There were still a few hours until morning, but I didn't want it to come. However, I couldn't go back to sleep. I had feigned sleep for a little while, after that wonderful moment, but the minute I knew Drake was deep asleep, I've been simply staring out at the tree by my window.

Although, every now and then my eyes would glance up at the peaceful expression on his face as he slept with his chin on top of my head. Who knew Drake even had a peaceful moment. I smiled, knowing that it was probably because he was having amazing dreams about torturing and killing people he hated.

I wasn't a fool; what happened last night was simply a moment of want between both of us. I needed someone to hold me and he just wanted me, but I didn't care because during that moment, I felt something I didn't think someone as young as me could feel yet. Still, I had to keep my mouth shut around Drake about it, since he would never return my feelings. Nevertheless, he wouldn't have time to; I was leaving soon enough.

With the little time I _did_ have left, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_Close the door, lock it tight,  
Then I'll know you're safe tonight.  
Turn on a song that means the most,  
Believe I'm there and hold me close._

* * *

-is hiding behind Jessica- You can't kill me Drake! =P But thank you for the review ^_^ Lol

Thank you, _**EVERYONE**_ for the reviews, you people just make my day better and better!

Also, special thanks to Caris L Clearwater for all the great work in pointing out my grammar mistakes, that I will forever will be working on just to make this story better for all of you.

Oh and I do not own Gone or the song 'Dead in the Water' by Hawthorne Heights~


	11. Good Morning and Goodbye

**WARNING: SEXUAL INFERENCES AND INTIMATE MOMENTS!**

Enjoy~ ^_^

Oh and **Drake is BOLD**, Jessica is normal~

* * *

Good morning and Goodbye

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I want to break the spell  
That you've created

**I woke up in the morning a little dazed. For a moment, I was confused on why I was in a bedroom and who was in my arms, but that's when it hit me. Last night was my first time with Jessica, and even though I didn't have much experience, I'm sure that I did great. After all, her loud moans from last night were answer enough.**

**I looked down at her to see her still sleeping; well, she might as well get as much sleep as she possibly could. After all, she'll be gone by midnight tonight. This thought lingered in my head, but I shook my head as if to get rid of it as I got up off the bed. **

**Once up, I searched the room for my clothes that was savagely ripped off me by her. I smirked '**_**Who knew she could be such an animal?'**_

**I found my shirt, jeans, belt, and gun, but where the hell did my boxers go? For a few moments, I stood there scratching my head, when I realized, there was only one place it could be, **_**the bed**_**. **

**With a small yawn, I walked back to the bed and lifted the blanket, revealing that scarred pale beauty still sleeping. She began to stir, but I was focused on finding my boxers; I had to be in Caine's office soon, or I should be in his office by now since today was the day we harassed Sam, **_**his brother**_**. I smiled at the thought that Sam was Caine's brother and that nurse was his mother, a great situation for the '**_**Fearless Leader**_**.'**

"**What are you doing?" Jessica groaned as I moved her a little in case she was sleeping on my boxers.**

"**Looking for something," I shifted the pillows aside. "Found it! Wait, how did it get up here?"**

**Jessica raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her lips, "Are you really asking that?"**

"**No, it's a rhetorical question." I smirked as I leaned down to devour her lips with mine. She pulled me in deeper for little while with her hands in my hair, but pushed me away to get up. I simply pushed her back down. "What's wrong, don't you want to have some more fun?"**

"**Mmm," she sighed as she outlined my lips with her forefinger. I pushed her hand aside and went right for her neck. Jessica continued, "I do, but we don't have any condoms."**

"**So?" I asked between kisses.**

"**So," she pushed me off and got up. "I don't want to be pregnant. What if I poof on out of here, back into the real world and the first thing that happens it that I find out I'm pregnant…with **_**your**_** child, Drake, who's gonna take care of it?"**

**I rolled my eyes at her. "Get an abortion for all I care." This comment, however, received a glare of a thousand daggers from her. I wasn't scared of it, **_**but,**_** if looks could kill, I would most likely be dead. She turned her back on me.**

"**Drake," she began tensely. "Isn't Caine waiting for you?"**

**This darkened my mood, but I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I got up, pulled on the rest of my clothes and headed out of the room, leaving her behind.**

_Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

**I used the stairs that lead right into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast/lunch, since it was almost one in the afternoon, and then head on out. However, when I walked in, Caine and Diana were already seated at the kitchen table. I nodded at Caine, but glared at Diana.**

"**Hello there, Drake, you look **_**well rested**_**," Diana smirked. I walked right past her towards the kitchen cabinets to find some breakfast bars to wolf down, ignoring her smirk the whole time. **

"**You know the next door kids came to my office this morning, telling a very odd story," Caine stated coolly. I grimaced slightly, but shrugged at him. Caine continued, "They said they heard moans and screams from this house…they think you have a ghost problem."**

**I only laughed at that. "Stupid kids."**

"**Do you have a **_**'ghost'**_** problem?" Caine asked as he watched me scarf down a chewy bar. **

**I simply shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by 'ghost?'"**

"**Sex, Drake, he means sex." That dark haired bitch rolled her eyes. "Did you have **_**sex,**_** with Jessica?"**

"**Yes, he did." That other voice sighed as it entered the kitchen. I grinned as she walked over with her arms crossed.**

"**Jessica," Caine said slightly surprised, but regained his cool exterior immediately. "Happy birthday, today is the big one-five, right?"**

"**No, it's tomorrow." She walked past him and Diana, right to me. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my lips before grabbing up a chewy bar from the box. I raised an eyebrow at her, but just as I was about to say something, someone burst right through the front door yelling for me. I rolled my eyes recognizing the voice as Chaz's, an annoying follower of mine. **

**Jessica yelled, "We're all in the kitchen, Chaz!" The boy ran in gasping for air making me roll my eyes at him; this would take some time. **

**I put an arm around Jessica, letting my fingers tug at the waistband of her skirt, but she smacked my hand away. I narrowed my eyes at her; however, Chaz called my attention away from her.**

"**Sam and Astrid are shopping at Ralph's, you guys better hustle if you're gonna get him there," Chaz huffed, still trying to regain his breath.**

**Caine looked at me and I nodded my head in understanding. Swiftly, I moved away from Jessica to go get my gun from the living room. I told Caine I would meet them outside in a minute, he simply walked on out, after casting a short glance at Jessica. However, I didn't stop to talk to her, I had more pressing matters now; she understood.**

"**Have fun," Jessica sighed just as I was about to walk out; I turned briefly and winked at her, causing her to simply grin.**

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

* * *

**I didn't have a lot of time, but I had to go home and get my guns to catch that little disappearing bitch, Astrid, and her retard brother so as not to let down Caine again. However, I might have some time to squeeze in a short make out session with Jessica. I smirked at that thought, but that smirked dropped when I entered the house. **

**There were no dogs barking at me; that was not a good sign. Even from the backyard, those mutts would bark at me, but nothing. The house was silent…dead silent. **

**I frowned as I checked my digital watch; it was only three PM… she still had nine hours until she left. Where could she be? With a disgruntled growl, I walked into the living to grab my guns and leave. I can always find Jessica later; after all, she could just be out walking her dogs since there was nothing else for her to do.**

**Just as I lifted the beautiful rifle I used just the other day, almost killing Jessica, something fell to the ground. Confused, I bent down and picked it up; it was a piece of paper with my name on it. I looked to the left, then right before opening it, still confused. However, reading the first line, my body tensed up unexpectedly. It was a note from Jessica.**

_Dear Drake,_

_Only been five days since I met you and those were the best days of my life, especially last night. I'm not sure, when you'll find this and read it, but if it's before midnight then you better run down to the beach so we can have one last game of who's in control (unless you're busy), but if it's after midnight then, be safe, kill lots and make sure NO ONE touches my blade collection._

_-Jessica Maria Vasquez_

_P.S – Knives are way better than guns! And I'll always have control over you, Babe._

_You  
Will be the death of me  
Yeah, you  
Will be the death of me_

**With a grimace, I set the note down on the table that had all my guns on it; my most prized possessions. I shook my head as if to get rid of the images of being in this house without having at least an argument a day with her or having a game of who's in control, which has always been me. With haste, I slung the rifle over my shoulder, pocketed my pistol and slammed the front door behind me.**

**Maybe this was all a trick, just a dirty trick by that slut. It was something Jessica would do, a cruel joke, but that only made me smirk; however, a frown replaced it.**

**I paused for a second, just a second, waiting for those damn barks, but nothing. **

* * *

"I was a fool to believe," I sang as I sat down on wet sand, the edge of my skirt soaking up the salt-water. "A fool to believe; it all ends today, yes it all ends today…"

My eyes fluttered closed as I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't go on singing, my voice was starting to crack, but my eyes were dry. My last day and I couldn't even cry properly!

I don't want to leave…I can't leave. I wanted to stay in the FAYZ with Drake, not poof off somewhere unknown.

'_What if it wasn't unknown? What if you knew where you were disappearing to, would you still stay?'_ that voice from the back of my head asked.

I sobbed dryly, "Yes, for Drake, I would stay."

'_Even if he doesn't return your feelings?'_ it asked once again.

"Of course," I barely whispered.

'_Really?'_

"Yes," I said louder.

'_I don't believe you…'_

I stood up angrily, "Damn it, brain! I would stay even if it meant death; a life without Drake now is basically death anyways!"

'_If you care for him, then why are you leaving him?'_

"I don't have a choice…" I became weak again as I thought of the poof. Emma and Anna were already gone, I heard about it on my walk over to the beach, soon it would be my time. I fell to my knees and looked out at the ever so calm waters.

The sun was already setting, filling the sky with those beautiful hues of reds, oranges and purples; I always wanted to take art classes, so that one day I could paint this scene, but now, I'll never have the chance.

"Why me?" I asked as if I would be receiving a response.

'_Stop being so dramatic, you heard that it happened to Emma and Anna, the two nicest girls…'_

"So?"

'_If it happened to nice girls, it can most definitely happen to someone _like you.'

"Hey, what are you implying," I snapped.

'_It's happening to everyone, not just you.'_

I was about to respond back, but that's when I realized that I was talking to myself. This was great; a few hours from death and I resorted to talking to myself. Then again, it was either that or singing songs from The Moulin Rouge, and my singing was not exactly the best thing in the world.

"Inside my heart is breaking," I began again as I went back to just sitting on my knees, waiting. "My make-up may be flaking, but my smile…still stays on."

I closed my eyes once more, and buried my face in my hands.

I didn't want to leave. There was still so much I had yet to do in my life, such as, finish high school, go to college, travel the world, get married, have children…then after all that, death at a ripe old age, but not now. Not after, I found Drake.

'_What happened to your fighting spirit?'_ that voice asked, but my body racked with dry sobs. I had no fighting spirit; there was no way of escaping it.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

* * *

**Maybe if I squinted, I could see her on the beach, in almost absolute darkness with just the moonlight as my light source. **

"**What are you doing?" that annoying little pipsqueak voice asked.**

**I growled, "None of your fucking business, **_**Computer Jack**_**. You find everything you need?"**

"**I could use some…" The sentence died on his tongue as I put the barrel of the gun right in the middle of his forehead. "Almost, I'm just going to search this last house."**

**I simply nodded my head, jaw clenched and finger on the trigger. As much as I did as Caine said out of that small fear of disappointing him, all because he had the power, I didn't understand why Diana couldn't do this. I needed to go out searching for Jessica and drag her skinny ass back to the house. She's under my command, meaning she'll leave when I tell her to leave. Then again, appointing me to this job meant I'm better than Diana is, but those words that Jessica uttered to me on the third day I was with her, made me doubt it.**

'_**Caine is a boy, and boys like girls'**_

**My grip on my gun tightened. However, that annoying boy snapped me out of my thoughts.**

"**I'm done." I could hear the fear in the small boy's voice. I didn't look at him as I walked back to the SUV. Cookie was driving this time, but he was nervous about driving in the dark; that is until I aimed my handgun at him, telling him to hurry it up.**

**However, I looked out the window, my thumb turning the safety on and off, repeatedly. I wasn't nervous; I was simply in deep thought about how to defeat the poof, if there was a way. After all, I was going to poof in a month and I didn't want to leave just yet. There was Diana and I had to make her life hell. Carve that delicate flesh off her body, watch her bleed to death with Caine possibly watching off on the side on the verge of death himself. **

**However, all those thoughts disappeared when I returned to last night. I wanted her. That is all I wanted, power over her like I had last night making her scream out my name. That tender scarred body pressed up against mine, her nails digging into my back-**

"**Do you know how to handle that thing?" that shrill voice that I hated oh so much, interrupted my thoughts. I shot a glare at her but Caine answered for me. Jaw clenched yet again, I stared out the window wondering when Cookie stopped the car and got them, but it didn't matter.**

**My eyes wandered to the dashboard of the car, in red, 10:00 AM blinked back at me. I grimaced, but didn't say anything.**

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

"**What's wrong Drake, your sex toy leaving tonight and she didn't stick around to say goodbye?" Diana laughed cruelly. **

"**You have no right to talk about her, you filthy bitch," I growled. Jessica was mine and I'm the only one who had the right to talk about her in any way I wanted, no one else should dare say her name.**

"**Why not?" her smirk only widened, "Have a soft spot for her?"**

**I narrowed my eyes thinking '**_**I have a soft body part for her, if that's what you mean**_**.' However, before I could respond, Caine snapped, "Shut up, both of you. We're going to Coates and if the others see you two fighting, they're going to get ideas. Diana, Drake is not capable of having 'soft spots' for anyone and Drake, just forget about Jessica. We're better off without her dragging us down. She's absolutely no use to me anymore."**

**I wanted to raise my gun at him and just blow his damn head off already, but I needed him. I can't do that yet, but all in good time, I'll get him. After that, all the power will be mine and I'll be the one running Coates and Perdido Beach. Just have to wait for the right moment…**

_You,  
Will squeeze the life out of me_

* * *

Zack jumped on me, making me groan as I pushed him off me. However, the damage was already done; his slobber was all over my face.

I had let Sophia and Zack go out in the plaza earlier, because I didn't want them to watch me simply vanish into thin air, but they had kept trying to follow me back. I yelled at Zack to sit and stay, which he did but I guess didn't stay there for long.

Sophia was with him, naturally, and lay down at my side, while Zack sat in an alert position on my other side. However, I simply rested my head against the strong figure of Zack, with on hand on Sophia. Even though I didn't want them here to watch, it was better than waiting to leave, alone.

The night had enveloped me hours ago but I was still there; meaning it was not quite midnight yet.

I was dreading the moment to come, but at the same time, I wished it would just hurry up and take me. There was nothing worse than waiting for an end you knew was coming; just like a man on death row.

First, you're walking down the long cement corridor in chains towards your doom as painful thoughts of how things could be different if only you had been good in the first place. Then, you're strapped into the bed while people watched from a window as if it were some kind show. Your mind is racing, your heart is hammering away wildly in your chest, waiting, simply waiting for the poison to enter your body. Finally, you stop breathing and your soul is sent to hell for all your crimes.

I was the criminal on death row and my crime… Not mourning over my family's disappearance, not helping Mother Mary at the daycare, wanting to live out my life, but the biggest felony, falling in love with Drake Merwin.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

The FAYZ was the audience, watching me, waiting for the poison to take me away for the crimes I have committed. However, what crimes did the twins commit? What crimes did anyone above the age fourteen commit? We were all sinful creatures, but why does the FAYZ have any reason to condemn us?

I stood up angrily and screamed, "You fucking bastard! I didn't commit any crimes! I'm not guilty! I'M NOT GUILTY!" I ran out into the water with Zack and Sophia barking at my side loudly, but there was no one around to hear. No one around to care.

I dropped into the water, but simply stared out at the distance. The water came up to my waist, but I didn't care. If I ended up drowning, at least it was a death I would be able to fight, but the poof…I didn't even know what it was, how could I prepare for that? Obviously, I couldn't.

_But our time is running out  
But our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

* * *

**I kept my mouth shut the whole time Caine had **_**me**_** do all the dirty work, such as tie up Andrew so that he couldn't move while Caine made Computer Jack videotape Andrew's poof, thinking that he could catch something about the odd disappearance to avoid his own. However, my thoughts turned to Jessica, whether she was smart enough to defeat the poof on her own.**

**She was a strong girl, even though I would **_**never**_** openly admit it, she was very strong. Yet, that's all thanks to me, I made her tough, but maybe she was tough to begin with and I was simply hardening her more. Either way, I know she can beat the poof…she better, who else was going to play with me at night? I smiled briefly.**

**Caine barked orders at me, a scowl replaced the smile. Still, as I tied up Andrew even more, I was happy that Jessica wasn't here to be watched by Caine. That would only leave her in his hold and there was no way I'm going to let him get a hold of her, she was under my control, not his.**

**One second he was there and the next he was gone. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as images of Jessica standing alone on the beach one second, and then gone the next. **

**Then again, Andrew had been tempted by the 'bright flower', as Caine put it. Jessica would never be tempted by that, she'd never be tempted by anything. Well, there were knives but she knew she had a wonderful collection back at home. She can't be tempted by the green monster, she'll see right through the thing…**

**I raised my arm up and chanced a glanced at my watch. **

_How did it come to this?_

**11:45 PM**

**Fifteen minutes until she left for good. Can I reach her in time? Warn her and keep her?**

**Coates Academy was quiet; everyone was asleep. I could sneak out and be back before Caine even noticed. Then again, what I was up to was none of his business; I can leave whenever I wanted to as long as I came back. **

**Without wasting another second thinking about Caine, I ran to the SUV outside and jumped into the driver's seat. Thankfully, the keys were right on the dashboard, since I didn't quite know how to hotwire a car just yet.**

**The engine came to life and soon I was driving down back towards town at the fastest speed I could possibly manage in the dark without killing myself. Even though, I was in sort of a hurry to save her skinny ass, I still had my own life I had to look after. **

**When I save her, would that put her more under my control? Obviously, she would be grateful for me saving her sorry little ass, meaning she would have to be under my control. After all, I don't save people without some charge. However, out of the corner of my eyes I saw the minutes quickly turning. She didn't have much time left. I had to reach her soon or else…**

_Yeah, you  
Will suck the life out of me_

* * *

At first, I didn't notice anything, but after a few moments, I noticed Zack was moving in a very sluggish manner. I frowned when looked over at Sophia, only to see her do the same thing. Then I heard her.

"Jessica," the soft voice hit me at the very core. I looked up, shielding my eyes with a hand because of the rather bright light; but through the gaps in my fingers, I could make out my mother.

I sobbed, "Mom?"

"Yes darling," she smiled angelically. A smile I haven't seen since my parent's very first argument when I was a child. "It's me, mom. Oh, my beautiful Jessica, look at how much you've changed in the past couple days."

"Yeah," I nodded my head at first, but frowned. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"I'm here to take you home," she said with the same smile. Her hands reached out towards me, but I stared at it warily. "Come home Jessica, your family misses you."

"Family?" I asked, my frown deepening. What family was that? Last time I checked, my father spent his nights on the couch, my mother was developing a drinking addiction and my sister was becoming the town's whore. Who would call _that_ a family?

"Yes, Jessica, family." With that sweet smile still in place, she continued, "We are a big family now; your father, sister and I have become a nice big family. No more problems, you can come back home now."

I searched her eyes for any trace of lies, but couldn't find any or didn't want to find any. However, I took a step back when I thought about Drake. I had to stay with Drake, not go with this possible lie.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

* * *

**I left the engine idling as I jammed the gear into park and jumped out of the passenger seat. I didn't bother closing the door; I had to get to her, if she wasn't already gone yet. It was two minutes past midnight, but I had to check.**

**It's hard running in the sand, but I made it through wildly searching for her. My gun tucked in my belt in case that monster tried to take her by force. However, I froze when I saw her standing at the water's edge father down the beach; Sophia and Zack at her side barking wildly, but she didn't seem to take any notice of it.**

_But our time is running out  
But our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

**I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled, "Jessica!"**

* * *

"Jessica, come home," her hands opened up in an embrace. Memories of all those times when she used to hug me close to her came flooding back. Perhaps I could have just one more hug, just one.

* * *

**She couldn't hear me. Her hands were reaching out and there was a sad smile on her face. I had to reach her before it got **_**her**_**.**

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

Just as I was about to wrap my arms around my mother, something tackled me down and a horrid scream pierced the dark night. I would've covered my ears, but something heavy was pinning me down on the wet grainy ground.

For a split second, everything was silent. However, whatever was on top of me began yelling.

"You idiot!" That voice I thought I never would hear again yelled, "I yelled out your name at least a hundred times! Are you fucking deaf?"

"Drake?" my eyes were wide with surprise, but my heart was pounding wildly. "What time is it?"

"After midnight," my jaw dropped wide open as a wave of relief and joy swept over me. I was confused too, but right now, I was just overflowing with relief.

"I'm alive," I said excitedly.

"Yeah," he got up off me, pulling me up roughly. "No thanks to me! I saved your skinny ass from some freaky death."

I looked at my hands, patted my body down with my hands and wiggled my toes, letting the sand squish in between each of them while Drake kept yelling at me. I looked at him with a big grin and without a single word, attacked him with a hug that sent us both to the ground.

"I'm alive and on top," I laughed before plunging in for a kiss to shut him up. Sophia and Zack were jumping around and barking wildly, but I ignored them for the moment. However, Drake growled and pushed me onto my back, so that he was on top, but it didn't matter. I was still here and with Drake, nothing could possibly go wrong now.

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah no no nooo_

* * *

I do not own Gone or the song 'Time is Running Out' by Muse (3)

Valkerie- No, there was not pov switch~ ^^" It was Jessica's dream

Thank you Caris and Valkerie for the reviews on the last chapter, and everyone else who have been reviewing every now and then~ ^_^ Also, special thanks to Caris for looking over the chapter making sure Drake is in character and that the grammar is not completely apalling~!

Okay, now I'm going to try have a little mini contest between stories with the most reviews. So far, Choices has beaten Secret and Lies, and 'Til Death Do Us Part (which was getting the most hits). I wonder if this story will beat Not Logical (121) and Logically in Love (40). So REVIEW! Please~ ^_^


	12. Monsters

Monsters

_Girl, what's come between you and me?  
Look right through me.  
I'll let it go.  
I can't help this feeling anymore.  
I won't go anywhere.  
Maybe you'll see me._

"Drake," I yawned as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Caine told you to be on the watch out for Sam."

We were at Piggyback Mountain on Caine's orders to be on the lookout for Sam. Drake dragged along two other Coates kids, since Panda and I were pretty much useless. Well I was tired and had to deal with a lot today, but Panda was barely able to drive, so he brought Louise, a skinny black girl who was another driver, and Chunk, an annoying Chinese-American, who didn't know when to shut up. Drake could've driven up here, but he was absolutely dead tired.

Drake's grip tightened around my waist. "Panda, Chunk, and Louise are on it. If they see anything, they'll call me."

"Mhmm," I moaned as my mind succumbed to the darkness of my dreams. Drake yawned into my neck, but I could feel him relax in my arms as he succumbed as well. However, the inside car lights turned on and I heard a thud followed by curse words and yelling, but I was too exhausted to even open my eyes. Soon, I didn't notice anything around me.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah_

_My eyes closed as that salty breeze washed over me, the sun beating down on my milky white body while I stood on the stern of the large white boat. Two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into sturdy body of his. His chin rested on my shoulder as my arm went around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair._

_There was no huge dome over the town; I could clearly see the beautiful blue sky, white fluffy clouds and that yellow glob burning high in the sky. It was a perfect day that I was spending with the perfect guy…well, my perfect guy._

"_You know, you're going to get an uneven tan with your bikini still on." His breath was on my ear causing me to giggle. That rough touch of his on my smooth skin. I tried to smack away his hands, but the boy was eager. He suddenly turned me around to face him, his lips curled into a smirk. "I love you."_

"_Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "You love me or just my body?"_

"_Both," he smirked, cupping my face in his hands. I smiled up at him, his gray eyes drowning mine in more than just lust. However, just as I was about to say those three little words, the scenery changed and Drake was no longer in front of me. I fell onto the hard dirt ground confused._

_Where am I? What happened? Where did the beautiful sky with the fluffy clouds go? Where did Drake go?_

"_Jessica," an unknown voice called out. "Come to me."_

_We are,  
We are the shaken.  
We are the monsters,  
Underneath your bed.  
Yeah.  
Believe what you read.  
We are,  
We are mistaken.  
We are the voices,  
Inside your head.  
Yeah.  
Believe what you see._

_I did and immediately frowned. There was only darkness ahead of me, but there was some kind of greenish glow up ahead. That voice called out to me once again. "Come to me, Jessica. I have use of you."_

_Slowly, I got up and did as it told me. I walked forward, my hands out in front of me to keep me from bumping into the walls, if there are any. _

'_Wait, why am I walking towards a voice that I don't know?' I wondered. _

_However, my body was not in control of itself anymore; it was as if I was a simple doll and someone else was pulling the strings._

_Pain erupted throughout my body the closer I came to it. Suddenly, my body began to spasm and convulse; I fell to the ground._

"_Do what I tell you to do, understand?" it asked. I simply twitched on the ground, pain spreading to the very core of my being; it was becoming unbearable and I wanted it to stop._

"_Yes," the tears pooling in my eyes. "Yes, please, just stop."_

_However, the pain did not go away. The glowing green thing simply chuckled. "Now, I can't do that, you need to know that you're under _my_ control from now on."_

_Just as I thought that, everything was over for me, that voice pulled me out of the darkness._

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

"Jessica!" he yelled out. "Jessica, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, but closed them because of the bright car lights that turned on automatically. However, the pain still pulsed through my body, causing me to scream and kick at anyone who got near me. Two strong grabbed me and pulled me close. "Jessica, stop it!"

"No, go away," I screamed. "Please, just go away. Get rid of the pain! I'm under your command, only your command."

"Dude, your girlfriend is freaking out," someone said in the distance. Yet, this didn't stop me from thrashing around in the backseat of the SUV.

"Shut the fuck up, Chunk," someone else yelled.

I felt some weight press against me, pinning me down, but this didn't help my pain lessen a bit. My body was still twitching because of the pain burning through my veins. However, my vision was clearing and I could make out Drake's face inches from mine. Those gray eyes were filled with confusion and frustration.

"Drake," I whimpered, "Please, stop the pain…it hurts so much."

_It came as no surprise.  
You bring me back to life.  
Believe me.  
You bleed for me,  
I'll bleed for you.  
I caught you walking through walls.  
Drowned with applause,  
From the world that makes me crazy._

"Where does it hurt?" he still held me down, but slowly got off. "Where does it hurt, Jessica? Tell me, who hurt you?"

Another wave of pain crashed over me, causing the tears to come faster and thicker down my cheeks. I let out another scream, but then, it all stopped when I heard that dark chuckle in the back of my mind.

"_I'll be waiting for you" _it chuckled.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah_

However, the pain was still there, it was imbedded deep within me, forever with me awake or asleep. I quickly wrapped my arms around Drake, burying my face in his chest sobbing. At first, he didn't wrap his arms around me, but soon those arms clasped around me in a tight hold.

_We are,  
We are the shaken.  
We are the monsters,  
Underneath your bed.  
Yeah.  
Believe what you read.  
We are,  
We are mistaken.  
We are the voices,  
Inside your head.  
Yeah.  
Believe what you see.  
_

Drake took me back to Coates, a_fter_ calming me down and then spotting Sam. He practically traded Louise and me in for Computer Jack, since he thought that I was mentally ill now, and Louise was a psycho driver. However, I preferred a warm bed in a simple white oxford to the back seat of a SUV in a camisole and long skirt.

Moreover, the shirt smelled a lot like Drake, which was oddly comforting; though, not comforting enough to put me back to sleep. That green monster was at the forefront of my mind because he _did_ have control of me now.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

My finger gripped the bed sheets tightly as I buried my face in my pillow. It was almost morning, I was dead tired, but I was afraid of falling asleep. That thing could torture me in my own dreams.

What was it? Why was it hurting me? What had I done to it? What had _I_ done to _it_ for it to cause me harm now?

It just didn't make any sense. Then again, monsters never made sense.

_We are the monsters.  
We are the monsters.  
We are the monsters,  
Underneath your bed.  
We are the voices.  
We are the voices.  
We are the voices,  
Underneath your bed.  
We are the monsters.  
We are the monsters.  
We are the monsters.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._

'_You would know'_ the damn voice from the back of my head sighed.

"What do you mean?" I yawned, partially interested.

'_Drake'_

"Drake isn't a monster-

'_Hah! Did you _not _see what he did to those poor children? Cemented their hands Jessica…"_ the voice sighed, as if disgusted.

"It was Caine's idea." I defended.

'_He followed through though.'_

"Because he had to," I growled. "Plus, they were disloyal-

It interrupted, _'Freaks. Just like you Jessica.'_

"I'm not disloyal-

'_So you reside your loyalties to Caine?'_

"Not in a million years."

'_Don't you think he might do something about that? Something Drake will have to carry out.'_

"He wouldn't…" I said as strongly as possible, but doubt entered my mind.

'_Are you sure about that?'_

_We are,  
We are the shaken.  
We are the monsters,  
Underneath your bed.  
Yeah.  
Believe what you read.  
We are,  
We are mistaken.  
We are the voices,  
Inside your head.  
Yeah.  
Believe what you see._

That's when I heard the commotion. I sat up quickly in the bed realizing it was already morning. I jumped out of the bed, right on out of the room. I ran down the long hallway, only my footsteps echoed through the silent hall. However, the closer I was to the commotion, the slower I ran and the more quiet I became. After all, I didn't want to interrupt all that was going on somewhere that sounded as if it was coming from outside. However, half-way down the hall, I realized that all I had was the shirt, and my under garments. Well, is I'm sneaky enough, no one will see me…hopefully.

No one was in the main hall, letting me creep along quickly to the back, the commons area behind Coates. There were some of those very large extravagant windows looking out to the back, which allowed me to sneak a peek.

I looked out the window and recognized Drake right away, along with Caine and Diana; Drake was holding a gun to a blonde girl's head. I squinted shortly, but then pulled away. I crouched against the small piece of wall underneath the window confused. That was Drake with Sam, Astrid, her brother, Edilio, Quinn, and some other girl. What was Drake doing?

I took another peak and held back a scream. He was encasing their hands in cement.

_We are,  
We are the shaken.  
We are the monsters,  
Underneath your bed.  
Yeah,  
Believe what you see._

* * *

Sorry it was rather short you guys, but i had a small writers block and I wrote this up at 3 AM...^^" Hope you all like it, and please review~! I would really like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story. ^_^

Special thanks to Caris for reviewing this chapter, along with just about every other chapter since I've started! So ^_^ Thank you!

Also, I do not own Gone or the song, Monsters by Matchbook Romance

Remember to review! PLEASE~!


	13. I'll Always Be There

Okay, it's one of those double pov's so you know the drill: **Drake**, Jessica.

Enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

I'll Always Be There

I heard a scream. A scream from that voice I knew so well that made my heart stop. Without wasting a second, I ran outside, but before I could reach Drake, someone held me back. It turned to be more than just one person; it was Chunk, Panda and Jack holding me back from him.

"Hold her back!" Caine barked, but hardly glanced over at me. "Take her back inside, and lock her up there until where done! Once you've done that, get back out here and help!"

"Panda," I sobbed. "You have to let me go, Drake…he's hurt."

"Jessica, they're fixing him up," Panda grunted as he struggled to keep me in his grip. I still struggled, but I was weak; so much happened that I could hardly fight off three kids. Hell, I didn't need three kids to hold me back in the first place, Panda with his injured leg would've been enough.

However, all three dragged me back into Coates. I kicked and screamed, but they didn't loosen their grips until they threw me into a classroom and locked me in.

_49 hours and 46 minutes to go  
But who's counting?  
I just thought I'd let you know,  
I filled my head with your voice  
and now I'm drowning.  
Well I wrote this song for you_

It felt like ages since they left me in this room. My voice was hoarse from screaming and threatening them to let me out, my hands were sore from banging on the door and my elbow in massive pain from slamming it against the door with my whole body until I just gave up and lay down on the cold ground defeated.

I was defeated, even though the FAYZ didn't take me, it was still beating me down. I avoided the death penalty, but now I'm serving life.

Maybe Drake wasn't too hurt, after all that scream only pierced my very heart with dread. Not as if something _terrible_ happened to the only person, I have left in the FAYZ. The _only_ person…I need to go out more. Too bad my personality kept me from doing so.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners," I groaned in pain as I got up from the floor. I think I might've dislocated my left shoulder, which was great since Coates has an abundance of experienced medical professionals.

I walked over to a desk, sat down and slumped forward, thinking I might get some rest. However, that was cut short when the door opened. I sat up only to be greeted by a shaken up Diana. I grimaced, knowing she didn't come bearing good news.

"Diana." My voice cracked immediately. "What happened?"

She simply grimaced back at me. "Nothing good…Sam hit Drake's right arm with his green flame thing and we had to cut off the burnt part. He's passed out right now in his room, but Jessica, be careful. He's in intense amount of pain and God knows what he's going to be like when he wakes up."

I didn't listen to her as I ran right on past her and out of the room. Even though, I haven't been in Coates for long, it didn't take me long to reach Drake's room.

_You can stay tonight and make everything alright.  
You can hold me down and tell me that you're right.  
Tell me whats it's like to be alone..._

I opened the door and stepped in quietly. My eyes took in the unconscious boy, with a stump for a right arm. The bile rose up in my throat, but I swallowed it back. I couldn't throw up here, not now; I had to be strong. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be near him, but I slowly made my way to his side; unfortunately, my vanity kept me at his left side. I wasn't able to confront the stump just yet. It was too much for an already beaten girl.

'Poor Drake' I thought as my hand pushed back his sweat drenched hair from his forehead. Then, my finger trailed down the left side of his face, but I drew back my hand when he started to move slightly.

No, wait, what am I doing? I love Drake, I'm supposed to be here for him in his time of need, not fear him or be repulsed by him because he's lost part of his arm. It's still Drake, I mean…he's still Drake; the same boy who barged right into my life on the orders of Caine and stayed on his own orders. He's the same Drake who hunted me down and was ready to kill me.

'_Great choice in guys there_' that irritating voice chuckled.

"Yeah," I smiled softly. "I know."

_And we had this down...unlike everybody.  
Well I'll spend a million nights,  
Just like tonight.  
You know I screamed your name at the sky,  
Until I lost my voice.  
Well I'd give my life for you._

* * *

**I woke up screaming, but not in pain. My screams were filled with pure anger and hatred towards Sam Temple. That bastard caused me pain and he was going to pay for it. I'll make him wish he **_**never**_** crossed paths with me.**

**However, I felt a slight weight on the stump. I looked down to see a hand, a frail, pale hand. My eyes snapped up to the owner, Jessica. She was still there, standing right there…right by my bed with two arms still intact. **

**I spat, "What're you doing here **_**freak**_**?"**

**I saw her flinch, but she stood her ground. "Making sure you're okay."**

"**Well, I'm perfectly fine," I growled through clenched teeth.**

"**Don't be a jackass, Drake." She tried to sound confident, but I caught that smidgen of fear in her voice.**

"**Go away, Jessica. I don't need you." I pulled away from her touch as I got off the bed. With my back to her, I walked to the desk off in the corner and pulled out a gun I kept in the drawer.**

"**I'm not leaving. Nothing you can do will stop me." She walked forward, but stopped when I turned around and aimed my gun right in her scarred face. However, her scar was not as big as mine was. **

**My lips curled back in a snarl. "Don't you dare come any closer!"**

"**Drake," she began, tears pooling into her eyes, but she held her head high. "You've threatened me countless times and I'm still here. You've abused me, pushed me around and I'm still here. You've tried to **_**kill**_** me and I'm **_**still**_** here."**

"**That's because you're stupid-**

**She scoffed, "Yes, I am! I could've left you and gone with Sam's group. Hell, I could've gone with **_**anyone**_** because there are so many other guys more sane than you!"**

"**Good, then go with them now!" I yelled advancing on her, gun held in place. "Go with them so I can blow your stupid little head off later."**

"**Just do it already!" Her hands were clenched into little tight balls. She looked weak despite the strong, defiant look in her eyes. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were hallowed out, but she kept her strong stance. **

**However, I wouldn't back down, not to her. Although, my finger on the trigger was having a small difficulty, it as if something holding me back from shooting at her. "Jessica, just get the fuck away before I hurt you!"**

_Let's go_

"**Stop talking about it and do it!" she yelled taking a step towards me.**

_You can stay tonight..._

**It was an automatic reaction; I didn't actually mean to pull the trigger. Well I did, but just a warning shot; graze her thigh, shoulder or some other body part. Not actually, shoot her…**

**At first, I wasn't sure what happened. All I heard was my gun going off, followed by a cry of pain and then, that horrid sound of **_**her**_** whimpering in pain.**

"**Jessica." I ran to her. She was on the floor, blood soaking up the once white shirt of mine and forming a small pool around her. I knelt by her side unsure what to do to stop the bleeding, since I normally tried to keep the blood going. **

**The bullet had struck her right under her left collarbone. I hissed, "Damn it Jessica, I said **_**stay away**_** not come closer! Why don't you ever listen to me? You idiot!"**

**Jessica didn't say anything; her head rolled side to side, while her eyes fluttered open or closed, I wasn't sure. All I was sure about, though, was that I had to get to that healer that was with Sam's group earlier; I had to get Jessica to her quickly and make her heal the wounded girl before making her heal me. After all, idiotic dying people first.**

**I picked up the slowly dying girl in my arms, not caring about the blood staining my clothes, and headed out of my room.**

"**Panda," I yelled as I head down the hallway. The boy limped into my view, shaking slightly but I grimaced at him for taking so long when I called for him. "Get the car started, we're heading into town."**

"**W-why?" Panda stuttered.**

"**Because I said so," I growled. Panda shrunk back when he finally realized what was in my arms. With a nod, he limped as quickly as possible on out to start up the car. **

**As I continued my way out of Coates, I walked right past Caine, Diana and Jack. Caine was about to say something, but I avoided looking at him. Jack kept his head down like a good little weakling he was. However, Diana looked like she was giving me a look of sympathy. **

**My grimace only deepened as I quickened my footsteps towards the car; my main headache right now was the bleeding girl in my arms. Only she mattered. After she was healed, I'll teach her a lesson how to listen, but until then… **

**I just wanted her alive in my arms again.**

_You can stay tonight and make everything alright  
You can hold me down and tell me that you're right  
Tell me whats it like to be...  
You can stay tonight (You can stay Tonight)  
Make everything alright (Everything)  
Cause I'm alright (If you'd stay tonight)  
You can hold me down and tell me that you're right  
Tell me whats it like... to be alone_

* * *

Will Drake be able to save Jessica in time? Or will she bleed to death leaving our favorite psychopath alone? Hmmm...

Lol. Okay, I would like to thank Caris, SummerFeally, Armygirl0604 and Valkerie for the reviews! ^_^

Armygirl0604: Yay for updates~ And ^_^ I just started your story and I've got to say, it's awesome so far! (Only on chapter 4, but hopefully I'll be able to finish it sometime today~)

Also, thank you to the ever so wonder Caris for looking over the chapters and pointing out my extreme comma usage. I do believe it's a disease...not sure what it's called, but with your help I just might be saved! Lol, thank for the help though. You are amazing~ ^_^

Oh and before I forget, I do not own Gone or the song, Stay Tonight but Matchbook Romance...OH! Also, I need help picking songs...I have many songs but more than half the time, I can't make up my mind or just can't find the right one. So, if anyone has some suggestions with love songs (because that's an area I really need help on) I would really appreciate it.

Thank you and remember to **REVIEW!** ^_^


	14. Fade Away'

Don't Leave Me

_They say love keeps on growing  
It's the one thing that I've felt I've always known  
Cause it wouldn't matter where you're going  
Cause where you are is where I wanna go_

"Come on Jessica, be a strong idiot like you normally are, and keep breathing," I said as my grip on her tightened. I was in the backseat with Jessica sprawled on her back, her head on my lap and my left arm holding her close to me.

Jessica hardly moved at all, not even a flutter of her eyes. Nothing, her body simply moved with the motions of the car. Panda was driving like a nut, down the streets that led to Perdido Beach. I didn't blame him; I was just as crazy to reach the healer girl. First, make her heal Jessica, and then me. Although, it really should be me first, Jessica second.

I looked down at the deathly pale girl in my arms; the blood was down to a trickle, but her life might be as well. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

_No, she's going to live; she has to._

After all, I still have a lesson to teach her about listening to me. A very long lesson that might take a whole night in my room with the door locked.

A ghost of a smile flitted past my lips as I thought of it. I pulled her in closer to me. "Jessica, you're not leaving me. Not now, not ever. Got it? I'm still the one in control, and you're gonna live because I said so. You have to."

_I know why the heart gets lonely  
Every time you give your love away  
And if you think that you are only  
A shadow in the wind  
Rolling round but when you go and let somebody in  
They might fade away_

For a little while, I lost all hope. How couldn't I?

I lost my right arm thanks to that bastard and now I'm going to lose the only girl I could stand. Moreover, she's the only girl who stood up to me, letting me play with her a little. Without her, who's going let me prove my dominance over them?

However, all doubt flew right out of my mind when Panda said, "I see her!"

He was about to pull over, but I hissed at him, "No, not here. People will see and get suspicious. Pull around to the back alleys, we'll enter the house through there and grab her."

We drove past the confused looking girl with a mutt by her side. For a moment, I had the urge to jump out of the SUV right then and there, and make her heal Jessica right away even if people would come around to see what was going on. I could take them on, but then, I wouldn't be able to take her away to heal me. I'd just have to wait.

"Just a little longer," I muttered under my breath. "Just a little longer, Jessica, just a little longer."

Panda pulled into the back alley; once he parked the car and cut the engine, he helped me carry Jessica into the house we knew that healer girl lived in; thankfully, Panda was smart enough to count the houses, letting us know which one was hers.

We were able to get in easily because the back door wasn't locked. Immediately, I headed towards the living room, moving her around so much wasn't a good idea. Then again, a better idea would've been to have left her in the car and then lead the healer to her. Well, it was too late now.

"Slowly set her down on the couch," I whispered. "Be careful!"

Setting her down, I motioned for Panda to get out and stay by the car. Once he was gone, I knelt down by Jessica's side. The lights were off, but the moonlight spilled onto her, letting me see her. I could see her chest still moving up and down, slowly, but still moving. I leaned in closer to her mouth just to make sure she was still breathing, I just had to hear the sound.

However, before I could hear the sound, I heard the door open causing me to freeze in place momentarily. There were a few short barks followed by a voice, which I assumed was the healer's. She was in the hallway, possibly heading towards the kitchen. To reach the kitchen, she would have to pass by the living room, hopefully. At least, that's how the layout for many of these suburban houses was like.

Quickly, I moved from the couch to the doorway and waited quietly for her to pass by. Once I was sure of her position, I kicked the door open and aimed the gun right at her head. I grimaced at her, "You better pray you can heal bullet wounds."

_Tell me why the road keeps turning  
When everything you want is straight ahead  
And everything I thought worth learning  
Is forgotten when I see your face instead_

"We have to take out the bullet first," Lana said hurriedly.

"Why?" I kept a steady aim right at her dog's head.

"I can't heal over a bullet," she snapped, but kept her head down as if that would keep me from killing her. Of course, I would kill her, but I needed her right now. If Caine has taught me anything, it's never kill what you have use for. That's why he was still keeping Jessica around, he still had use of her but she was mine. Even if he didn't use her, she'll always be mine; I'll always have some use for her.

However, all those thoughts vanished when I heard Jessica whimper in pain once again. I looked over and saw Lana using knife and the end of a spoon to dig out the bullet; Jessica was beginning to thrash around keeping Lana from taking the bullet out.

"What are you doing? You're hurting her even more!" I yelled tensely.

"If you want the job done, just keep your mouth shut and get over here to hold her down," she growled keeping at her work, blood spilling all over her hands. I walked over, keeping my gun at my side, and held down Jessica's lower body with my one good arm and my own body. However, within a minute, the bullet was out and she was healing the wound.

Lana pulled away, her face ghostly white as she looked at her hands covered in Jessica's blood. However, I focused on the pale weakling on the couch; her breathing became steady, but her eyes were wide-open, meaning she hadn't passed out from the pain or the massive blood loss. It was a wonder she was even alive.

"Jessica, close your eyes and get some sleep," I sighed, slightly angry with her for putting me through this trouble. She turned her large red-rimmed eyes to me and I can see that she will be losing consciousness soon enough; the brightness in them were dimming from pure exhaustion, who knows how she was even able to keep her eyes open, much less murmur.

I knelt at her side, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Stay with me," her weak voice said. "Don't leave, no sleep. He comes in dream."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"No, no…" her eyes fluttered closed, but she gripped onto my left hand, my only hand, very tightly. It was almost as if she was afraid to go to sleep, but why would she be afraid of sleep? I stood up completely confused. However, I didn't think about her long when I saw Lana inch away slowly out of the corner of my eye.

I grimaced as I turned around and raised my gun at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

_I know why the heart gets lonely  
Every time you give your love away  
And if you think that you are only  
A shadow in the wind  
Rolling round but when you go and let somebody in  
They might fade away_

We were heading back to Coates so that that healer girl can get me back my arm. I needed my arm back, I wanted my arm back; how can I possibly take control with just one arm? Well, I could still control people just fine with one but I wanted both so that I could strangle Sam.

Lana was sitting rigidly beside Panda, as I sat in back seat with Jessica in my lap, dead asleep, but every now and then, she would let out a little whimper as if in pain. I frowned at her, wondering if it was her dreams causing this; however, what kind of dreams?

Was she having nightmares? Were they about me?

I clenched my jaw as I thought about her having nightmares with me as the villain. However, didn't I always want to be the villain who wins in the end, the person with the most power with everyone under his ruling? Yes, no doubt about it, I wanted the ultimate power.

However, did I want Jessica to think of me that way? Of course, she'll always be under my control.

'_What if she doesn't want that?'_ a voice said; I could've sworn I've gotten rid of it years ago.

I ignored it, since that's how I made it leave me alone before. After all, it already knew my answer. Jessica would never let me have control over her, but she's separate from everyone else in this hellhole. She's under my control, but in a different category from everyone else.

Still, was I her worst nightmare?

This thought didn't make me as happy as I thought it would, not with her at least.

Jessica's grip on my shirt tightened, she began to twitch, her eyelids quivering, her whimpers becoming cries.

_What am I doing to her?_ I frowned as I looked down at her.

I tried to calm her by pushing back her hair from her face as I've seen other people do a few times before. However, that didn't work; yet, I didn't know what else I could do. What do I do in this situation? I'm not the 'comforting, make everything better' type. I'm the 'kill what's hurting me' type.

However, I shook those thoughts away when I heard Jessica cry out, "No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing to her?" Lana asked accusingly, turning around in her seat to look at me. I shot her a glare.

"Nothing," I snapped, but I returned my attention to Jessica. "She's having a bad dream."

'_Where you're hurting her'_ that voice said from the back of my head.

"No, I'm not!" I shouted, causing Panda and Lana to jump. However, neither said anything because they were too scared of being shot down by me. Although, I wouldn't have cared if they did say anything, Jessica's constant moving was making it difficult for me to keep her from falling onto the car floor.

Maybe I should just wake her up, but she really needed the sleep. Yet, I only have one hand to keep her in place, which is very difficult to do…but she's had a long day since yesterday.

The dark bags under her eyes were still there, her cheeks still hallowed and gaunt. Yet, as fragile as she looked, I knew better. She was a strong girl, but something was breaking her strength; that something that was most likely me.

Well, that's what she gets for staying with me.

_All you say is so overrated  
Holding on to yesterday  
Along the way, it can get too complicated to say_

"Jessica." I shook her shoulder with my only hand. "Jessica, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Nothing happened, Jessica kept whimpering as if she were a dog begging for food. What was going on?

"Jessica! Wake up!" I said louder this time. I looked up at Lana, who was watching with a look of confusion and fear. With my lips pulled back, I snarled, "Stop staring and help me wake her up!"

I could see she was unsure of what to do when she looked at the dashboard, but finally, she jumped into the middle seats with something in her hands. With just the light of the moon, I could make out the shape of a bottle. Without warning, she poured the contents of the bottle all over Jessica's face and my pants.

"What the fuck!" I yelled jumping a little at the feeling of cold water all over my privates and running down my leg. However, Jessica sat up coughing and sputtering.

Just as I was about to give her a piece of my mind for all the trouble she's still causing me, I smirked when she turned to Lana and growled, "What the fuck is your problem!"

Lana sat back shocked. Her mouth gaped open and close, she was trying to say something, but it wasn't coming to her. In the end, she spluttered, "I just saved you from a…nightmare."

"Oh…" Jessica lowered her eyes to the ground. I frowned, expecting a little more yelling from her, but she simply whispered, "Thank you."

_I know why the heart gets lonely  
Every time you give your love away  
And if you think that you are only  
A shadow in the wind  
You better think again_

Jessica kept her eyes casted downward, intentionally avoiding my intense gaze. When I realized that she wasn't going to be looking at me anytime soon, I said, "We're driving to Coates right now, but once we get there, you're going to go my room and stay there until the healer bitch fixes up my arm."

She kept her head down. I looked at her for a moment longer before turning away to look out at the dark emptiness. However, my snapped back to her when I heard her say, "I want to go home."

_I know why the heart gets lonely  
Every time you give your love away  
And if you think that you are only  
Flowers in the wind  
Blowin' round the wind  
You let somebody in they might fade away_

I rolled my eyes. "We're going 'home'-

"No." She wouldn't look at me. "I want to go home, Drake, _my_ home…"

_Fade away..._

* * *

Is Jessica leaving Drake? What will Drake do? Will he make her stay or just let her go?

Thank you ThexHushxSound, Armygirl0604, boston15, and Caris for the reviews on the last chapter~! You're all amazing and wonderful people ^_^

Special thank you to Caris for pointing out the mistakes to make this chapter perfect for all of you~ =)

Also thank you those who gave me some song ideas, really helped out for future chapters. Although, if anyone of you guys have any more suggestions, it would be wonderful

Oh, don't own Gone or the song I Know Why by Sheryl Crow~

Okay, Armygirl0604 pointed out that part of this chapter was kind of similar to a chapter in another story called The Sharpest Lives by Hyperactive Lioness and T-T I would like to say this was completely accidental! I'm incredibly sorry, so did not mean to do that, it just happened.


	15. I'll Catch You

I'll Catch You

_Here, here I am again  
And I'm starin at these same four walls  
Alone again  
And now, all the colors blend  
And I'm growing numb  
And I've become this empty page  
Hold on, it's tragic  
Stumbling through all this static_

I reached up to touch the red mark on my left cheek, but it only hurt when I did. However, it was just another mark of Drake upon me to show ownership. That was all. He was just like that monster in my dreams, and I can't deal with two monsters.

No, I didn't sign up for this when I beat the poof a couple days ago. I wanted to go back home where I could hide under the covers of my bed and pretend everything was okay. However, Drake wouldn't let me leave. He said that Caine still had some use for me, and that I was their property, and when they're done with me, I'll know. Of course, he said this after slapping me and before the coyote attack.

Drake had told Panda, who had been bleeding profusely at the time because of a coyote gnawing on his own arm, to take me back to Coates and lock me up in his room until he came home. I would've left immediately, but the horde of coyotes surrounding the SUV kept me from taking one step outside the car.

Now it was morning and I was _still_ sitting on the edge of Drake's bed. There was a small splatter of blood on the corner of the bed sheet; my blood no doubt.

_My blood, _it was everywhere; it was on the floor, on the bed, on my clothes, and on his. So much blood, so much of _my blood,_ and it was because of Drake Merwin that it was everywhere.

"Drake…" I murmured, my fingers gripping tightly onto the blood-splattered part of the bed sheet. A shiver passed down my spine. My eyes closed momentarily, to keep back the tears as the memory of the argument we had in the car came flooding back.

Why couldn't I go home? I just wanted to go back home.

'_Because no matter how much he hurts you, you're stupid enough to still love him,'_ that voice said. _'Give up Jessica, he's a monster. It is best if you runaway now. You can do it. You have snuck out of the house before to go to parties, now just sneak out of Coates and go back to the right side.'_

"They'll only hunt me back down," I snapped.

'_You keep telling yourself that, you stupid girl'_

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled.

_I just wanna talk to you  
My broken heart just has no use, I  
I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah  
And every time you try to tell me  
You say the words that I'm the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
When you say love makes the world go 'round_

"Who are you yelling at?" a voice cut me off.

I looked over to see Diana with raised eyebrows standing in front of the half open door. A blush crept up my neck as I turned away and shook my head. "No one in particular…"

"You know," she began, but I quickly cut her off.

"No, I don't know."

She let out a small laugh before going on. "You've changed a lot. First, you mess around with Drake, which was fun to watch. Then you get all weepy over him. Finally, you fear him so much that you want to leave?"

My eyes snapped on hers as my brows furrowed. "How do you know that I want to leave?"

"Panda is a good little dog who told Caine all about the argument," Diana said with a smirk that I wanted to slap off her face. "Caine seemed oddly pleased about the argument."

I narrowed my eyes on her searching her dark eyes to see if she was lying, but if she was, than she's an excellent liar. Turning my back on her, I growled, "What do you want, Diana?"

"Just brought you some clothes, since the whole 'bloody freak' thing you've got going on isn't really working out." She was right behind me now; however, I wouldn't look at her. Just seeing her with that smirk made my blood boil and God knows what I would do to her if I even chanced a glance at the girl.

"Well, here are the clothes. It's a spare uniform of mine," she sighed as she set the clothes down on the bed. "Promise me you won't get blood on it; I hear it's hard to remove the stain once it's set in. I'll be outside with Caine, who's trying to restore part of the building." I heard the door open and start creaking shut, but then she added, "Is Drake worth the trouble?"

The door shut closed, leaving me there all alone to think about that last question.

"Is he worth the trouble?" I asked myself. "Or am I being stupid for thinking I'm in love with a psycho?"

I slowly got off the bed as my brain went into overdrive sorting everything out.

Should I stay or should I escape?

_My love, look at what you've done to me  
For someone who has felt so strong  
It's amazing I'm completely gone  
Hold on, it's tragic  
Stumbling through all this static_

First, I walked out of Drake's room with the clothes and headed down the hall to one of the many bathrooms. They were one of those large bathrooms with a dozen or so showers that were separated by three walls and a curtain. Once I was in one, I locked the door behind me so that one of the wandering boys in the building doesn't walk in on me.

Next, I unbuttoned the bloody shirt that originally belonged to Drake. As it fell onto the floor around my ankles, I sighed when I thought about the fact I'd have to stay in my bloody bra and panties. However, I did have those things back at home in my closet…but one thing I didn't have at home was Drake.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I walked over to the sink to wash up a little bit. However, I paused and instead, I took off the rest of my clothes to take a shower.

"Yeah, a shower will do me some good," I muttered to myself. "Cool my head down a little bit, help me think clearly."

With that thought in my head, I turned on the on shower, letting cold water wash over me. I shivered slightly, but kept it set on cold. I needed to keep it set at cool; how else will I get a cool, calm head?

There was a lot of dry blood caked onto my skin, making me scrub extra hard until my skin was raw. However, I kept scrubbing even after the blood was gone; it was as if I was scrubbing away the memories of all the pain he inflicted upon me. However, the sponge dropped from my fingers when I couldn't go on anymore.

I love him. I love him so much, but all he did was cause me pain in return. Then again, it's Drake, that's all he knows.

Yet…he took me to Lana so that she could heal me before I bled to death. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. However, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been shot in the first place and then rushed to Lana to be healed.

Still, he rushed me to her. Doesn't that mean something?

It has to mean something…

_I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use, I  
I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah  
And every time you try to tell me  
You say the words that I'm the only  
But I'm one who's crawling on the ground  
When you say love makes the world go 'round_

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel I found off to the side. It was slightly wet, but it was still a towel. As I wiped off the excess water, I looked into the mirror and frowned at the girl staring back at me.

Two large dark sunken eyes on a gaunt little face, with large half-circles underneath taunted me. That once long silky hair turned into a tangle, and knot filled nightmare. This girl looked pale and sick, when she used to be strong and beautiful. How could so much change in such little time?

'_Dra-_

"No!" I growled angrily, my hands clenched into tight little fists. "It's not Drake, it's you! You monster! You're the one turning me against him! Just leave me alone you, fucking monster!"

'_Smarter than I give you credit for,'_ the voice no longer masked itself.

"Just leave me alone please, just leave me alone," I sighed. "You know I'm under your command. I pledged my loyalty to you-"

'_So has your good little boyfriend, Drake_' it chuckled darkly.

My eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean?"

'_Why don't you go back to your room, he should be back by now.'_

Without wasting another second, I pulled on just the shirt and skirt, forgetting about everything else. My shirt was completely off by at least a couple buttons, but none of that mattered when I burst into Drake's room.

My hand clamped over my mouth as I gasped, "Drake…"

_If that's the kind of love you give me  
I'd rather be alone, believe me  
Is that the way you 'posed to treat me  
I'd rather walk away_

"Do you like it?" That devil's grin lit up his face. I bit my lip as I took in the horror attached to his right arm. It reminded me of the red python I saw when my school took us on the field trip to the zoo. I hated that python; it scared the crap out of me.

Drake flicked his arm thing over at me, but it wasn't close enough to touch me. "Well, answer me Jessica. What do you think of this wonderful gift our master gave me?"

"Drake," I began, but I couldn't finish. I stood there trying to think of a way to block the red thing from my view, but it was still there. It will always be there and I will have to accept that if I'm going to stay for him.

"What's wrong, Jessica? Afraid?" He advanced towards me wearing that same devil smirk. "I thought you weren't afraid of me. What's wrong, don't like the new me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I _never _liked you," I spat angrily; it was my natural reaction.

"Oh, then what were those moans from the night on the beach and your room?" That red thing wrapped around my waist.

"I was faking it." I began to struggle out of the red thing's grip. "Drake, let me go. I'm going back home!"

Drake let out a cruel laugh, "In your dreams. Oh wait, the _Darkness_ controls you in your dreams."

"_No one_ controls me, jackass," I snarled as he brought me closer to him.

"You know your buttons are a little off. Why don't you let me fix that?" That darkness crept into his eyes as he pulled me right into his chest. Without thinking, I grabbed the red thing and gripped it tightly. Suddenly, the smooth odd feeling thing turned into cold, hard metal.

I fell to the ground when Drake let me go. I didn't wait for him to say anything; I got up and bolted to the door, but that metallic thing wrapped around my waist. Soon, I could feel his warm breath on my ear. "Why do you keep trying to leave me? I saved your life and all you want to do it run away!" He threw me against the wall, for a moment, I just laid there crumpled on the floor, but I eventually got up.

"Drake, I'm not running away," I said so weakly that I didn't even convince myself.

Was I beginning to doubt myself again? No, I was just in pain. I didn't want to leave him.

With a stronger voice, I went on, "Okay, I'm trying to run away, but guess what? I'm failing because of you!"

"Well d-"

"Don't cut me off when I'm speaking!" I yelled, finally having that mental breakdown people have after undergoing so many crazy things ever since the FAYZ began. "I'm not running away because I can't leave you. No matter how much I try, I can't bring myself to leaving you. God knows why I can't leave you. I mean, are you worth it? You cause me all kinds of pain, physically and emotionally. Yet, I stay. I must be out of my mind for staying, but…I can't leave you Drake. I just can't because…I've fallen for you. Hard and fast, but you're not there to catch me at the bottom."

_I just wanna talk to you  
My broken heart just has no use, I  
I guess promises are better left unsaid  
Yeah  
And every time you try to tell me  
You say the words that I'm the only  
But I'm one who's crawling on the ground  
You say love makes the world go 'round, yeah_

Drake stood there in shocked silence; I could clearly see him try to work out the meaning behind what I just said. However, I didn't wait for him to figure it out. I turned my back on him and walked on out; although, I didn't get far because I fell onto the ground outside the door and sat there in silence.

It felt like ages before Drake ran out of the room; he looked to the left and then to the right before spotting me sitting against the wall.

"I told you I can't leave," I sighed, but I didn't look up at him right away. When I did, I noticed that his right arm thing was no longer metal; it seemed my powers only affected it for a short time. However, without a single word, he pulled me up with his red arm and his lips were soon on mine.

It was a short kiss, though. He pulled away, but not too far; he rested his forehead against mine and our breath mingled. "Jessica, I'm not a man of words, I'm a man of action. You can't expect me to ask for forgiveness or whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

"Drake..." I smiled sadly. "Not to ruin this odd, confusing moment, but I never expected anything like that from you."

"Good, because all I can say anything close to sweet is, Jessica Vasquez," he whispered, his lips right on mine. "I'll always be at the bottom to catch you. After all, you're broken enough as it is."

"Jerk," I moaned as his lips pressed against mine in another one of his aggressive kisses.

_You say love makes the world go 'round  
Every time you try to tell me  
I don't care you're not the only  
Don't you know I'm coming back around  
Cause I say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
Cause I say love makes the world go 'round_

* * *

Rightio, first things first, thank you Caris and armygirl0604 for the reviews. ^_^

Now, I'm sad to say that I'm taking a short break from this story. I update just about everyday, but because I've been doing so, my brain has gone on the fritz. Therefore, I am taking a short break from typing until I cool down. The last couple chapters have been pretty intense and nerve wrecking for me to type, especially because of Drake. x_x Love him and all, but there are moments when his thought process scares me...anyways, I'll only be gone for a day or two. _ Although, I have no idea if I can stay away from this story or just writing in general for that long...ah I'm rambling now, so see you all soon and in the meantime, REVIEW! Please, I would like to know everyone's thoughts on this chapter!

Okay, now for the special thank you to Caris. Super sorry for all those grammar mistakes. I tried my best but my brain is... well...it's turning to mush. Sorry, once again! You're an absolute dear for even putting up with me for so many chapters~

Don't own Gone or the song 'Love Makes the World Go Round' by Ashlee Simpson


	16. With You

With You

Jessica and I stayed in my room until night settled around Coates. After our small moment in the hallway, all we wanted to do was to be together for the rest of the day, and so we spent it all in bed. Naturally, Jessica was worried about Caine interrupting us and taking me away, but I reassured her that the plans for tomorrow were already set. Caine had no use of me right now, and even if he did; well, he'd just have to wait until morning.

Right now, my time was devoted to Jessica, and our fun games.

_I know that I'm not the first one  
You had love in your path before me  
But when your lips touched my lips,  
It felt like I was kissing destiny_

"You know something," I said in between the kisses I placed down her neck. "I never noticed that butterfly tattoo on your hip before."

"There are a lot of things you haven't noticed about me yet," she giggled as she pushed me onto my back. I growled playfully at her as I wrapped my red whip hand around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to pay more attention to you." I smirked. Jessica nodded her head at me before nestling herself right into my right side. I kept my whip arm around her, making sure she stayed close to me.

"Perhaps your weird arm thing isn't all too bad," Jessica yawned as rested her head on my bare chest. I chuckled as I ran the tip of the whip up and down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"The coyotes nicknamed me 'Whip-hand.'" I grinned as I felt her shiver.

"How clever," she sighed; I could hear the subtle sarcasm in her voice. We lay there, on my bed, in silence for little while, thoroughly exhausted from this past few days events. However, not too exhausted to have some fun after our somewhat confession of…emotions. However, those thoughts were put on hold when Jessica pulled away and propped herself on one elbow. "Drake, you're going to fight tomorrow aren't you?"

I shrugged. "I have to. What about it?"

"Nothing. Just not looking forward to it." She let out another sigh. Her eyes met with mine briefly before looking down at my chest, where she drew little patterns with her forefinger.

"I am." My jaw clenched tightly as I thought of killing the person who took my arm, and caused me massive amounts of pain. I returned my attention back to Jessica and smirked. "I can't wait to bring you back the head of Sam Temple."

Jessica rolled her eyes at me. "That won't be necessary, Drake. I'm sure seeing you blow it off will be good enough for me."

"Wait, you're going to watch?" I asked, sitting up. "You're not going to stay here? You know, where it's safe?"

"Diana is going," she replied. "Don't see why I can't go-"

I cut her off. "You're going to get hurt! Jessica, you're extremely weak right now."

"I'm not going to just stand by and watch you fight, Drake," she scoffed as she pulled away from me.

"You're not going to be watching." I narrowed my eyes at her, but that only fueled the defiant spark in her eyes.

"Damn right I won't be watching! I'm going to stand right by your side and fight," she said using that commanding voice she used on her dogs. For a moment, I wondered what happened to her dogs, but I shook those thoughts out of my head when I recalled my anger at her for not listening to me.

"Jessica, just listen to me for once," I kept my voice as calm as possible for the situation. "If you get hurt and die on me, I'll be very angry at you."

"I'm not going to die because you're going to be there to protect me," she said, sounding so sure of whatever situation she drew up in her little head. Then, she added, "Plus, if I die, it won't matter if you're angry at me. Drake, I'm fighting tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Drake-"

"I said no," I growled. Jessica sent a glare at me before turning her whole body to face away from me. I stared angrily at her creamy white back for a few moments. I was waiting for her to turn back around and say that I was right. However, I was pretty sure she was giving me the silent treatment now.

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I'm in love_

"Fine, be that way, you stupid, stubborn girl," I muttered under my breath as I turned my back on her…back. Just as I was about to settle in for some shut eye, Jessica sat up and hissed, "I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid!"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't get up. Instead, I moved my pillow and yawned, "You're not going tomorrow."

"You can't stop me," she snapped, that anger evident in her voice.

"Just watch me," I mumbled. "Now go to sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning."

I felt movement on her side, making me think she was settling in to go to sleep. However, when I heard the floorboards groan, I sat up only to see Jessica walking around the room gathering her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing, Jessica?" I asked as I got off the bed as well.

"Nothing, just going to get some sleep," Jessica muttered as she buttoned up her shirt. Well, button up whatever buttons were still there.

"Then get back into bed." I walked towards her, but stopped when she shot me a glare as she pulled on her skirt.

"No, I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with someone who calls me stupid." She was still glaring at me.

"Jessica, get your skinny ass back in bed," I commanded.

"No."

"Jessica-"

"No."

"You're _not_ leaving this room," I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Of course I'm not," she snapped. "You're only going to use your whip hand thing to bring me back. I'm going to sleep on the ground."

Jessica started to gather up a pillow and the bed sheet from the bed, and put it on the hard ground. I rolled my eyes at her. "Jessica, just go to sleep on the bed."

"No-"

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" I roared as I lashed out my whip, and wrapped it around her neck. However, seeing her gasping for air made me quickly retract the whip from around her neck. I stood there with a grimace on my face. "Jessica, bed. Goodnight." I walked back to my side of the bed, shut off the lamp, and sat down.

I sat on the edge of the bed fuming, thinking how stubborn and stupid Jessica was being, even after all the stuff we've been through the past few days; hell, even the past few hours!

'Stupid bitch!' I thought angrily, 'Why won't she just listen to me? I know what's best for her! She's supposed to stay here, away from the fight! Yet, what is she doing? Completely ignoring what I'm saying, that's what! I know what's best for her…why won't she just listen to me?'

I sat there for a while thinking about what I did, and how many times the same thing could happen again in the future. With the whip hand, I could snap at any moment and accidently kill Jessica. If that happened, what would I do then? I promised to catch her, keep her from getting hurt; however, I wasn't keeping that promise so far, and it has been only a few hours.

My grip on the bed sheet tightened as my anger increased. 'God damn it, Jessica!'

I closed my eyes as I brought up my left hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. I had to remind myself that my anger would only hurt her even more; I couldn't hurt her anymore, but I wouldn't have to worry about that if she would just listen to me. Why wouldn't she listen to me?

'Because she's stubborn, too stubborn for her own good… sort of reminds me of someone,' I thought with a small shake of my head. 'Why is she still with me? Does she think that she's going to change me?'

Then again, I didn't want her to leave me. I wanted her by my side. Yet, I wanted her by my side alive and well.

_I believe in what I'm feeling  
I'd give everything up just for you  
Love is devoted to those who see,  
that the last dance, you dance with the truth_

The bed creaked slightly, meaning Jessica was getting back into bed. However, I sat there with my back to her. I didn't want to look at her; I didn't want to see the marks my red whip made upon her slender neck under the moonlight. I didn't want to acknowledge all the other marks I made upon her body since our first meeting.

Suddenly, I felt those two small arms wrapped around my shoulders as she rested her head on my back. However, she didn't say anything; she didn't need to. Just her touch was good enough for me, and she knew it. What a tricky little she-devil; _my_ tricky little she-devil.

I felt her pull away, but I didn't want her to; so, I leaned back and pulled her back into me. With her cradled in my arms, I rested my chin on top of her head, and took in a deep breath of her scent. Closing my eyes, I sighed tiredly, "Jessica..."

"I know," she murmured. "I know, Drake."

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
In your eyes_

"Drake," someone groaned next to me. "Drake, wake up…someone's knocking on the door."

I couldn't hear it at first, but then the knocking became louder and rapid. However, I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. Lying there, next to Jessica in a warm bed was all I wanted; morning can come back later, along with whoever was at the door.

"Drake, get up." Jessica began to push me out of the bed.

"No," I mumbled as I held on tighter to her. She couldn't push me off when I was holding onto her because then, she would've fallen off the bed as well. Too bad I didn't have some way to prevent the door from being busted open, and letting in my least two favorite people in the world at that moment.

"Drake," that horrid voice chuckled, "Getting a little too comfy there right before the war."

I sat up quickly, keeping my body in front of Jessica's bare body. I narrowed my eyes on Caine and Diana. Diana was standing beside Caine with a grin, causing me to growl, "I was just getting up."

"Of course you were," Caine scowled. His eyes were right on mine, before snapping to the small person moving behind me. Finally, after a few long moments, he said tensely, "Both of you get up and get ready. We've had a change of plans."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked trying peak over me, but I blocked all her attempts until she hit me on the head. She hissed, "Drake, stop it."

I sent a glare at her, but Caine called back my attention. "I mean that you're going to be part of the plan, Jessica. Actually, you're the one who's going to move my plan forward."

"Caine," I said, my jaw clenched tightly. "She's not going to be part of the fight."

"Drake, I don't think that's up for you to decide," Diana said with that false innocent voice.

My lips curled back in a snarl. "Shut up, Diana. Jessica is _**not**_ going to fight!"

"Drake," Jessica snapped, "That's not up to you to decide. This is my own decision-"

"And mine," Caine interrupted with a sneer. "She is an essential part of the plan, _Drake_. You're both to get up and ready right now, and report to me in the front of the building." He spun on his heel, and walked out with Diana right behind him, laughing that cruel laugh of hers. My whip hand was itching to wrap itself around the bitch's neck, but I held back.

Once I was sure they were gone, I turned around to face Jessica. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you 'no' last night?"

"No," she said smoothly. "You said we'd discuss it in the morning."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but she didn't say anything else. No, instead, she got up and began smoothing out her clothes. She looked over her shoulder and sighed, "Well, Caine is expecting us, Drake. Come on, get up and let's go kick some townie ass!"

"Jessica, don't you dare walk out that door," I warned as I got off the bed, and pulled on my shirt.

"Not without you, I'm not," she said strongly. "Drake, you can't make me stay home. I'm going to tear my hair out worrying about you! Please, Drake, let me fight…let me fight by your side."

I gazed into her eyes for a few second, but finally sighed, "Your stubbornness will be the end of you and me."

_Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
Angel eyes..._

* * *

Okay, first off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter~ boston15, Falling Star37, armygirl0604, Summer Feally, Caris L Clearwater, and Valkerie ^_^ You guys are just simply awesome.

Falling Star37~ That's a great idea! And that would've worked great with my plan anyways, but I've already typed up the next three chapters ^^"

Now thank you to the ever so wonderful Caris~ ^_^ You're simply amazing for looking over the chapters even when you've had a super busy weekend.

I do not own Gone or the song Angel Eyes by ..._ a band...^^" I'll find it on my I-pod again...later...but I don't own the book or the song!

Oh! Before I forget, I was wondering what you all think of Jessica. So share your thoughts with me on my OC~ And don't forget to review~! ^_^


	17. Deception

Deception

Drake still wasn't happy that I was going to take part in the war. However, when Caine raised me off the ground a couple hundred feet, threatening to drop me, Drake eventually backed down. I could tell he didn't want to back down, but he did making me think that I was simply a burden now. However, I shook those thoughts out of my head as I neared Perdido Beach.

_The words  
Came down the line  
Just a few words  
At a time  
The meaning  
It was Clear  
There was no sign of fear  
The scene  
That they described  
Were sad  
You could have cried  
The journey's  
Just too long  
To even  
Take the ride_

The plan was for me to act as if I had just escaped Coates, and wanted to join Sam's side. Then I'd tell them all the things I overheard before offering myself to help protect the daycare, which was our first target. Finally, Bug, a kid who could become invisible when he wanted to, would check to see if everything was going as planned before giving Caine the heads up.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath of air. After a few seconds, I let it out slowly. "Here we go."

I ran the rest of the way into the town's plaza where I spotted that so-called Hero. I yelled out, "Sam! Sam, it's horrible!"

The boy turned around, confused for a second when he saw me, but waited tensely as I ran up to him. When I reached him I huffed, "Caine, he's coming…he...wants to…"

"Hey," Sam stopped me hastily. His eyes turned to the small groups of kids scattered around; some of them craned their necks trying to see what was going on. He looked back at me, and whispered, "Let's go somewhere a bit more private to discuss this."

I nodded my head as I followed him into town hall, but I was walking quickly to show him the urgency of my message. Once we were in, he said, "Okay, what's going on? Aren't you with Caine's group?"

"No, no, no, no, no." I let a small sob escape as my eyes widened in fear. "They're sick, all of them. I can't believe I ever went with them. They wanted me to encase someone's hands in cement, and when I said no…they tried to do the same to me, but I escaped. I don't know how, but I did."

Luckily for me, I actually looked the part of someone who escaped prison; body caked in mud, hair messy and clothes torn to shreds. Sam looked me up and down, and searched my eyes as if looking for a single piece of evidence that I was lying before finally saying, "Come to my office, and tell us what Caine is up to."

I simply nodded my head as I followed him down the hall. On the way down, Sam began, "Look, um…"

"Jessica," I said in a soft voice.

"Look, Jessica," Sam began again. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you happen to have…you know…"

"Powers?" I finished for him. With a small sad smile I said, "Yes, I do. I can transform objects into other things, such weapons, bandages, and so on."

Sam simply nodded his head as his facial expression changed; he looked as if he were in deep thought as he opened the door to the office that previously belonged to Caine, and walked in. Already sitting inside was Edilio and 'Astrid the Genius', who was holding her younger brother, Little Petey.

"Hey, isn't she with Caine's group?" Edilio frowned as he tightened his grip on his machine gun. I lowered my eyes to the ground, acting as if I were ashamed of that fact.

"She ran away," Sam stated simply. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the desk. "Jessica actually has some information for us."

Astrid looked at me suspiciously, but I stared back into her eyes knowing how to make mine look extremely pitiful. After all, my sister was the best at this kind of stuff, and I learned it all from her. After a few moments, Astrid averted her eyes downwards and said, "What do you know?"

"He's going to strike the grocery store first. He wants control over the food to get to you guys," I began weakly. However, as I went on with the plan, I became stronger and angrier, which wasn't too hard since I disliked Caine to an extent. In the end, I looked Sam right in the eyes and said, "Sam, you have to let me help you destroy this son of a bitch. I don't care what I do, but I want to see him burn to the ground."

"Alright," Sam said with a nod of his head. "But I want to see this power of yours."

I nodded as I walked closer to the wooden object. Resting my hands on the mahogany desk, I prayed that I would be able to turn this into something else since I'd never transformed something this big before. However, if I could turn water into ice with my hands, I could totally do this.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on turning it into the first thing I could think of, which was a wooden horse. Somehow, I felt that I was the horse from the Trojan War, the town was Helen, Caine's group was the Greeks, and Sam's group was the Trojans.

"Hey, she's got skill," Edilio chuckled. I opened my eyes to a nice wooden horse. I smiled weakly at Edilio for the praise, but inside I was dying slowly at the thought of me as the horse.

_It's always  
The same  
It's always  
In vain  
If the truth  
Were only known  
If the words  
Had only shown_

Sam had let me go to my house to wash up, and change my clothes. At first, I was excited for a change of clothes; then, I found out that I hadn't kept up with my laundry load. All I had left in my closet was a forest green camisole, and some jeans; not exactly, the right clothes for war, but it was all I had…apart from the white dress hanging way in the back.

I reported to the daycare with Quinn, since we were the ones in charge of protecting the little kids. Apparently, with my 'physical and emotional state', it was best for me to take care of the small shrimps; moreover, Sam thought I had more guts than Quinn did if it came to killing the enemy in case they approached. He was right, I did have more guts than Quinn did, but it was too bad that I was the wolf in sheep's clothing.

_That lies and deception  
They move in one direction  
And then in the end you lose..._

"Jessica? Are you okay?" A hand rested on my shoulder, startling me slightly. I turned my eyes from the door to Mother Mary's soft face. I replied with a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I had been staring at the door waiting for Drake to walk through with the coyotes. Quinn had taken the roof, forcing me to stay inside the daycare, which was bad since I couldn't see what was going on out there. Nevertheless, Caine's plan was already rolling forward when I heard about the cars arrive and stop right at the front entrance of Town Hall.

Ever since I heard about them drive in, I'd been holding my breath waiting for Drake to come. However, it wasn't a long wait. Soon enough, I heard the door open and I knew it wasn't Quinn; the smell of those disgusting, bloodthirsty creatures told me that it was time.

There was a scream, and then more. The smell was getting closer; soon enough, it was right on top of me, those dark eyes staring right into mine. I bared my teeth in a snarl. "Get the fuck off me!"

I shoved the coyote back, raised my hand, and with one swift movement, stabbed the damned thing in the side. It was going to fight back, but, with all the strength I could muster up, I kicked it in the ribs, sending it back howling with pain. Then, I saw some of the other coyotes advancing on the little ones.

That wasn't part of the deal; they were simply to be there to frighten the shrimps. Not eat them. I found the Pack Leader and growled in a threatening manner, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What I told him to do," that voice I've been anxious to hear said.

"The coyotes are simply to scare them! Not eat or harm them, Drake," I hissed.

"Jessica?" Mary's voice came out weak at first, but quickly turned to anger. "What is going on? You can't do this! You're supposed to be protecting us; Caine will not stand for this!"

"Mary, be quiet," I warned before returning my attention to Drake. However, she didn't heed my warning, causing Drake to send me a look, which I simply answered with a shake of my head. Naturally, Drake didn't listen to me and went ahead with his small scare scene with Mary. I rolled my eyes at him when he was done.

"Oh God, _Drake_!" I hissed as I walked past all the smelly coyotes and reached him. "You really had to do that just now?"

"Just letting her know who's in control right now." He shrugged as if it was nothing. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he simply grinned. "So, how's my girl doing?"

"Fun-fucking-tastic." My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but that only made his grin widen. I raised an eyebrow at him before asking, "Are you still angry at me for being here?"

"If you weren't here, I would never have seen you take on a coyote twice your size and strength," he chuckled. "That was an amazing sight."

Crossing my arms, I raised my other eyebrow at him. "You were getting off on that, weren't you?"

"Too bad we can't sneak off to some closet," he sighed with that devil grin of his.

"Disgusting," I muttered trying to keep back a smirk. However, when I saw the shrimps walk towards the coyotes I frowned. "No, keep back kiddies. They're bad doggies."

The Pack Leader barked at me, but I snarled back at him, and raised my blade. "Don't you dare harm those kids, or else I'll cut you up into tiny pieces, _and_ feed you to the buzzards, you filthy animal."

"You no control," Pack Leader bristled, "Whip-hand controls."

"Yes, I'm in control this time. Sorry Jessica, you lose in this game," Drake said happily. I shook my head as I was about to walk off to the corner to sit down. Yet, when I turned, I caught Mary's look of confusion and disappointment.

_That lies and deception  
They move in one direction  
And then in the end you lose...  
You lose_

I was about to say something to her, tell her that it was war now; however, I felt that red whip of his wrap around my waist pulling me back to him. Soon enough, I was up against his chest, his breath against my ear, "Where do you think you're going, Bonnie?"

"Oh, just goin' to relax in the corner, Clyde," I said with a southern accent, a not so great one, but it earned a chuckle out Drake before I felt his lips on my cheek, and then my neck. I bit back a moan. "Drake, there are little children, and this isn't exactly the best time to start doing this."

Nevertheless, Drake didn't stop until I hissed, "Drake, pay attention. Sam can burst in here any second, and the last thing you want is to be caught off guard."

"Fine," Drake grunted as he let me go, or at least I thought he did. After a few steps, he simply pulled me back. "Hey, I won't fool around with you, but you're staying right by my side. Remember that you said back in my room; you're going to fight by my side."

I smiled at him, but my smile dropped when I spotted Sam through the window that faced out towards the alleyway. His face was set in a tight grimace; it was the last thing I saw before Drake slowly closed the blinds. My heart dropped a little, but when I looked up at Drake, who was watching the wolves, I knew I picked the right side for me.

_And now  
The line is dead  
You did everything  
You ever said  
You brought it down  
You turned around  
And what was said  
Was said  
The deed is done  
You've had your fun  
And home again  
You'll run_

Drake and I were simply leaning against a wall side by side, waiting to let the coyotes loose on the little children. However, I was thinking of bailing out into the back alley when that started. There was no way I would've been able to stomach the sight of those shrimps being eaten, and torn to shreds by the large mangy vermin of the Darkness.

'_Now, Jessica, be nice to my faithful servants,'_ that cold, harsh voice chuckled in my mind. _'We are all fighting for the same side after all.'_

_You know inside  
You'll never hide  
And what was done  
Was done_

My jaw tightened as I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of that evil thing, but that was next to impossible to do. However, I didn't focus on him for too long when I felt Drake tense up. Then, I heard an unfamiliar voice. I snapped my eyes open to Taylor standing in the middle of the room with what looked to be a platter of uncooked hamburgers. I stood there for a moment confused, but my eyes widened when she threw the meat against the wall.

_It's always  
The same  
It's always  
In vain  
If the truth  
Were only known  
If the words  
Had only shown_

Drake and I were too slow to react since we were both caught off guard; but not losing another second, I grabbed a blade from my waist and flung it at Taylor. It was too late and I knew it was too late, but I tried to hurt her anyways. The girl was gone. My blade simply flew through nothing until it hit the wall, and clattered onto the ground.

The coyotes lunged at the meat. It was chaos as the coyotes pounced at the same time; the Pack Leader was savagely pushing his way to the front for the meat. Drake was trying to bring them back under his control, but it was too late. It was all too late.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel my feet on the ground anymore. I kicked, and yelled, but I was in the air floating with a few of the coyotes. I looked down at Drake, who was clearly pissed off. He snapped his whip around my waist, and pulled me to the ground. Luckily, just in time. A green burst of light broke through the wall. I could feel small droplets fall across my back, but I didn't need to see it to know that it was blood.

_That lies and deception  
They move in one direction  
And then in the end you lose..._

"Drake, we have to go," I yelled over the screams and cries of little children.

"No, you go!" He pulled me up from the floor, and pushed me off to the side, closer to the door. I frowned at him as he tried to regain control, but another explosion of green light and we were all scampering to get out. I was the first one out, even though I tried to get back in to find Drake. Unfortunately, the mass of coyotes running away with their tails between their legs kept me from going back in. Them and Quinn.

"Jessica!" Quinn waved from the roof with a gun in hand. I looked at him, and knew no one told him I was a traitor. Narrowing my eyes at him, I flung my blade with one swift movement since he was the enemy, and he had a gun. He was too slow to duck from the path of my beautiful blade, letting it strike him into his right arm. He let out a cry of pain, but I didn't focus on him for long. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brianna, aka 'The Breeze.' Without hesitation, I flung another blade at her, but she was too quick for me.

"You traitor!" she yelled as she stopped in front of me just for a second, just a second, but it was a second too long for her. I grabbed her by the arm, and thrust my fist right into her stomach, causing her to double over.

"I'm not a traitor," I snarled, my lips closer to her ear. "You're just too stupid to know the difference between the enemy and the ally."

I didn't understand what was going through me at that moment. I didn't know why I was hurting Brianna or Quinn. All I did know was that they were the enemy, and the enemy had to be brought down.

However, before I could go on, Drake ran out of the daycare causing me to forget about Brianna, which allowed her make her escape. Yet, I didn't dwell on her for too long when Drake grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind the dumpster. I was about to say something, but he raised a finger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet.

For a little while, we were crouched behind the utterly horrid smelling dumpster, waiting for something. I wasn't sure what we were waiting for until I saw Sam walk out from the back entrance of the hardware store. Before I could even blink, Drake was on Sam beating him with his red whip…hand.

I walked out from behind the dumpster in time for Sam to shoot me with a dirty look, but Drake had already wrapped his red whip around Sam's neck, keeping him from saying anything. However, the torture was short lived when I felt a bullet whiz by past my head. I looked up to see Quinn struggling to hold his gun and aim properly.

Drake snarled at Quinn, but grabbed a hold of my arm, and bolted down the alley.

I ran grudgingly beside him; whatever made me hurt Quinn and Brianna was gone now. My heart was filling up with dread at the memory of striking Quinn and punching Brianna; what was running through me? Was it simply adrenaline, or something else…something dark lingering in me that I didn't know about?

I didn't have much time to think about it when Drake pushed me through an opening, and jumped in after me. I fell onto a hard ground when I heard a door being slammed shut, followed by a string of curses.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Drake snapped his whip across a table, sending all its contents smashing onto the floor while I sat on the ground agreeing with him.

We were pretty fucked.

_That lies and deception  
They move in one direction  
And then in the end you lose..._

* * *

You know, it's depressing to find out on facebook that a fictional character has more friends than I do...just a little sad...x_x who knew Sam was so popular...eh, oh well~ On the brighter side of things, I am officially 18 today! ^w^

Okay, so back to the story! I am happy to say that Choices has beaten Logically in Love! Woo hoo! -cricket chirping in the background- ...well I'm happy, it was one of my more popular ones, but Choices is obviously better~ Lol okay. So thank you to my lovely reviewers for well, the reviews~ Armygirl0604, Summer Feally and Caris, you three made my day~

Special thank you to Caris for checking over the grammar and making sure Drake is IC. ^_^ You're, as I've said many times before, simply amazing!

I do not own Gone, unfortunately...or the song Deception and Lies by...someone other than me. Oh, about the sings...anyone know a really good depressing sort of song? Some suggestions would be nice.


	18. Last Kiss

Last Kiss

Drake was being rather sulky about the fact that we lost the daycare. I tried to get him out of this mood, but nothing worked with him. Finally, I gave up and began wandering through the house we were 'staying' in for a little while. It was small, right across from the plaza, and practically empty apart from the animal head decor. Whoever lived here before the FAYZ must've been a hunter, because in a separate room there were guns hanging on the walls.

I smiled lightly as I thought that this would cheer Drake up considerably.

Running back into the living room, I jumped onto the couch he was sitting on, and pushed him onto his back. I smirked at him when he shot me a glare. "Oh come on, Mr. Sulky Pants. I have something to show you."

"Jessica, I'm not in the mood," he began as he tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. Towering over him with the same smirk, I leaned down and brushed my lips against his.

"I promise you'll like what you see," I said softly as I pulled back. I jumped off him, grabbed him by his left arm, and began dragging him towards what I guessed was the den/office. When we reached the door to the room, I turned to him and said, "Now, close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." Drake narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to roll mine. Knowing there was no other way of doing this I put my hand over his eyes, kicked open the door, and pulled him in. Once in, I removed my hand. I smiled at his dazed expression. "Tada! Do you like it?"

I watched Drake look at the guns in awe before finally answering, "Like it? I think I'm in love." That comment received an indignant 'Hey!' from me, but I sat back as I watched him turn from pouty back to _the_ Drake Merwin I knew and loved.

However, after a while I began to wonder if he had forgotten about my existence in the room. After a few more minutes of watching him hold, fondle, and grin like a maniac, I decided he did forget about me.

I thought to myself that maybe I could sneak off and get some shuteye; after all, there had to be a bed in this house among all the animal heads.

Yet, as I was heading on out, I felt that strong tentacle thing wrap around my waist bringing me back to its master. I rolled my eyes at Drake, who was still looking at the gun in his left hand. Still not looking at me, he asked, "Where are you going? Don't you wanna see this amazing gun collection with me?"

"Honestly?" I asked in response. "No…Drake, you know my fascination lies within knives. Guns have no place in my heart."

"I really need to change that attitude of yours," he sighed as he finally looked down at me. I smiled at him before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. However, Drake wouldn't let me pull away as the kiss went from soft to violent; after all, Drake wasn't known for his softness.

However, we did part when we heard a howl pierce the quiet night. Exchanging looks, we both knew what it meant. A devil grin spread on his face, which I knew meant hell for just about everyone out there. Yet, his grin turned into a frown as we ran to the front door.

I felt the whip on my arm, pulling me away from the door. Drake shook his head with a sigh. "Jessica, you can't go."

"Drake, we already discussed this," I said, irritated at him for bringing it up again. Looking him in the eye, I said with strong determination, "I'm going to fight."

"No, you were just going to be part of the plan." He narrowed his eyes at me, the frown deepening on his face. "Your part is over."

For a moment, my willpower faltered. I wanted to stay here, safe in this house, and away from the fighting. Nevertheless, I couldn't do that; I had to be out there next to Drake, fighting, even if it was against my own town. There was no other choice for me in my mind. I had to be out there with him.

"Drake, I'm not letting you fight this alone. I'm already knee deep in this shit. Let me finish it," I said as I got out of his grip. The frown was still there, causing me to smile sadly. I leaned in, giving him a short kiss.

Pulling away, I sighed, "I'll always be by your side, Drake. Now, let's go get back control."

_And we both go down together  
We'd stay there forever  
Just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
And never let go_

Chaos and screams filled with pain and misery sliced through the dark night sky. It was all around me when I stepped out the front door. I flinched at the sight of the coyotes attacking everything and anything that moved.

Drake was right by my side with that devil grin on his face as his cold gray eyes took in the sight. However, a monstrous thing that couldn't possibly be Orc, distracted him. Then again, in the FAYZ, anything and everything was possible. Angrily, Drake raised his whip hand and began beating the non-human thing, which simply sent punches that landed nowhere near Drake.

At first, all I could do was watch the two battle each other, both of them equally matched in strength. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene until I felt something whiz right past my left ear. My eyes snapped to a kid, just a kid that couldn't be older than eleven or twelve, who was holding a machine gun and shooting wildly at Drake and me.

I couldn't think anymore. I had to do something if I wanted to protect Drake and live. Quickly, I dived to the ground as he came closer and his shots wilder. With one swift movement, I grabbed the gun, turned it into a blade, and before I knew it, I plunged it deep into his gut.

A spray of blood coated my body.

I was covered blood; some of it mine, but a lot of it belonged to the dead kid on the ground. That black blade I created protruded out of his stomach; it was a large blade, almost as big as machete, and looked very useful for battle such as this.

Swallowing back the vile creeping up my throat, I grabbed the blade and pulled it out. At first, I didn't have a proper grip on it because of all the blood, but eventually I got a good grip. I raised it high into the air, ready to attack my next opponent.

That feeling was rushing throughout my body once again; I hated the feeling, yet, it was keeping me alive. However, I didn't have time to think about it anymore when I heard a growl from behind me. Apparently, the coyotes were simply attacking everyone, whether they were friend or foe.

Then again, I never was fond of the coyotes. I raised my blade with a smirk and ran forward. The coyote bared its teeth at me before lunging in for the kill, or so it thought.

I stepped sideways, letting it pass me before turning around, and plunged my blade right into its back. It let out a painful howl as I drove my blade deeper, until I heard the sickening crunch of my blade slice through its spine.

Quickly, I pulled my blade out, and began searching for my next opponent. However, I wasn't paying close enough attention as another body slammed against mine.

_Well I'm thinking of the worst things  
That I could say to you  
But a promise doesn't mean a thing anymore  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying desperately  
But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say_

I fell onto the ground, the weight on my chest keeping me from getting up. However, my hand on the blade, I quickly thrust it into the body on top of me. There was a cry of pain as it fell off me, letting me get up to my feet.

Jumping onto my feet, I ran back a little ways as a way of escaping whatever it was. Yet, my vision was blurred slightly from all the excitement and commotion around me. I shook my head, but that only seemed to make it worse.

When my vision did clear up, it was too late. The body slammed against me again, sending me sprawling onto the ground. My head hit something hard, sending sharp pains throughout my body. I laid there gasping for breath, my fingers loosening around my blade as things began to become even hazier. However, I couldn't back down.

No, not yet. Drake was depending on me to by his side; I was supposed to be fighting by his side.

Slowly, I got up to my feet. My left hand went up to my head, but I quickly removed my hand when I felt that wet, sticky substance that was already covering most of my body. However, I didn't have time to dwell on that fact when I heard a growl from behind me. I turned only to meet the cold soulless eyes of my greatest enemy, the main mongrel of the Darkness.

My lips curled back in a snarl. "Pack Leader."

"Female," he snarled back. "No kill us. Same side. We deal."

"Sorry, I don't speak stupid," I sneered, but my vision was becoming hazy once again as I stumbled forward with my blade held high. Pack Leader sensed I was weak; this made him happy as he lunged right at me, sending me tumbling to the ground.

His putrid, hot breath was on my face. Those razor teeth yellowed and bloody were gnashing, and snarling in my face. I tried to lift him off me, but he wouldn't budge. He simply stared at me with his coal black eyes, and then I screamed.

_And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
You never let go  
But I let go_

* * *

**Stupid Orc wouldn't just submit to me. I was the one in control here, not him. He was to back down to me; he just had to. **

**I raised my whip hand and lowered it repeatedly onto his shoulders, but he didn't budge. He simply kept pushing me back by running blindly at me, and sending punches all over the place. It wasn't too hard to dodge his blows; however, no matter how much I whipped him, he wouldn't back down. Neither of us would, even with Howard on the side yelling at me to stop. **

**Stupid Howard was being useless standing there yelling, though. I wished I could've whipped him, but I had to focus on Orc. **

"**Drake, come on man," Howard began, but I blocked the rest of his words with my own thoughts.**

'**Where the hell is Jessica? She should be here to shut Howard up for me,' I growled internally as I raised my whip again; Orc grunted and pushed forward, causing me to jump back to avoid his rock solid fist.**

**However, when I moved back I tripped over something. I stole a quick glance, only to see a girl lying on the ground in a pool of blood. There was a large chunk of her throat missing, indicating that one of the coyotes got to her. I smiled as I thought, 'Poor bitch didn't stand a chance against them.'**

**I could see her chest moving slightly; she was still alive, but not for long. The blood was just pouring out of her neck seeping into her clothes and the ground under her. I looked a little closer at her face trying to see if it was anyone I knew. She looked vaguely familiar, but it was hard to tell in the dark with all the blood, dirt, and cuts on her face; however, my focus on her was cut short when I felt the ground tremble under the weight of Orc.**

**I rolled out of the way of another wild punch, got to my feet, and began whipping him yet again.**

_I could only sing you sad songs  
And you could sing along  
And you could see the melody  
That's been calling out your wrongs  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying desperately  
But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say  
But I never told you everything  
I'm losing hope and fading dreams  
And every single memory along the way_

* * *

Those teeth sunk into the flesh of my throat. Those horrid yellow teeth…I tried gasping for air, but blood came pouring out. Pack Leader towered over me for a few seconds with an evil glint in those cold eyes, before running off to get someone else.

My ears took in all the other screams surrounding me. My body began losing all feeling as that red substance bled out and pooled around my still body. My eyes took in the dark night sky, but the darkness started creep in, dimming everything else around me.

Though, just before the last shudder of breath passed out of my body, someone tripped over me. Then that face loomed over mine.

Drake.

I opened my mouth to say his name, but only a trickle of blood ran down my cheek. Just before the darkness consumed me, I devoured up all his features with my eyes; his cold gray eyes that lit up at sight of the macabre, his sandy blonde hair that I loved to run my fingers through…and his lips that I kissed for the last time.

_And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
You never let go  
But I let go_

* * *

"**Drake, just give up!" Diana yelled.**

**Sam had gotten the best of Caine, but Orc hadn't gotten the best of me just yet. My whip felt like lead every time I brought it up to strike him again, but I couldn't give up. No, not until Diana yelled out those horrid words causing me to freeze mid-hit.**

"**Drake, just stop," she yelled again, but continued weakly, "We lost… Jessica's dead…we have to go back."**

_And we both go down together  
And stay there forever  
Just try to get up_

**I snapped my eyes to her and snarled, "Don't you dare lie to me, bitch. Jessica's not dead!"**

**Diana took a step back with her head lowered to the ground. She nodded over to a body a few feet away from her. It was that body I tripped over earlier, but that couldn't be Jessica. I would've recognized her in the first place if it were she…**

**Would I have recognized her? I was so consumed with thoughts of gaining control over Orc that I hardly gave a second thought to Jessica. If anything, she only crossed my mind once during the whole fight.**

**My heart began to pound as I ran down the steps of town hall. I ignored the looks from Sam's group and even my own group as I reached the bloody mess.**

"**No, no, no," I half-growled, half-sobbed as I fell onto my knees into the pool of **_**her**_** blood. **

**Her large brown eyes stared up at the sky absolutely empty of life. Not even glimmer of life could be found in them. Her lips were parted slightly, but not in a smile or in one of her devilish smirks. **

**I pulled her lifeless body close to me, shaking her slightly. "Jessica, come on, you damn bitch! Don't you dare do this to me. You were supposed to be fighting by my side. You promised! You can't do this to me!"**

**Still, no matter how much I screamed at her she wasn't going to come back to life, but I didn't want to believe that. I couldn't believe that. I looked over my shoulder and yelled, "Why are you standing there! Get help! Get that healer bitch, whatever her name is!"**

**No one moved. They all knew that even the healer girl couldn't heal this. She couldn't bring back someone who was dead. I could feel the looks of pity on my back. I could hear everyone shuffling around unsure of what to do now. My jaw tightened as I stood up. I turned around, and raised my whip, aiming for Caine. It was because of him that Jessica was dead on the ground now. **

**All. Because. Of. Him.**

**However, before I could strike him, Sam yelled, "Drake, stop! You can kill him when you get back to Coates, but get out of our town. Take Jessica with you, or leave her here so we can bury her."**

"**But she was a traitor!" Brianna cried angrily. Sam, however, didn't look at her, but directly at me. My lips curled back in a snarl, but my whip hand lowered when I saw that we were defeated for today. Sam's group outnumbered us, and even though I wanted to prove that I was the stronger one, I didn't.**

**I turned my back to everyone, picked up Jessica, and started heading back to Coates. I could've used a car, but there was no way I would've been able to sit in the same car as Caine and not strangle him with my whip hand. **

**As I walked up the street in the pure dark night, I looked down at Jessica for a few moments. I shook my head, and whispered softly, "I wasn't able to catch you…I wasn't able to catch you…"**

_And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
You never let go  
But I let go_

* * *

**THE END**

...I do not own Gone or the song by Mayday Parade

Well, its been a good run. Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading, it's because of you guys this story is half as amazing it turned out to be! I love all of you! ^_^ -sighs- Yes, it is the end...never thought it would come but it has...XD

Just kidding! Bwahahahahaha! Stay in tuned to see what happens next! Hee hee~ Review and you shall find out!

Thank you to the ever so wonderful Caris for her help~ And, thank you to my wonderful reviewers and readers! SummerFeally, Armygirl0604, PedroiasGirl and Caris, thank you for making my birthday even more awesome with the reviews~ ^_^


	19. Gone Forever?

**Okay, this one is going to be dedicated to ALL my reviewers because without your feedback this story wouldn't have been half as amazing as it is today. So, first up:**

**Caris L Clearwater - I know I've said this MANY times before, but honestly, you are amazing dear~ ^_^ You help me out when I'm in a deep rut with ideas, grammar and keeping everyone in character. Thank you~**

**SummerFeally - You're so sweet and kind~ Thank you for your wonderous reviews ^_^ Especially in the beginning, you have no clue how happy that made me.**

**Armgirl0604 - There are the occasional reviews from you that make me laugh, but at the same time feel confused. Although, you're great! Thank you for pointing out some things, and I feel bad about the whole common idea thing T-T I honestly have no clue why this is happening with me...once again sorry dear, but thank you for the reviews.**

**Valkerie - Thank you for the virtual cake, twas yummy~ You're demanding reviews always makes me excited to write/post the next chapter. **

**boston15 - From your first review, who wouldn't want a Drake to tease? Jessica just makes it look so much fun, doesn't she? XD Well, thank you for the reviews~ **

**Also, thank you to futurecullen26, LivesInStars, Falling Star37, and ThexHushxSound for the reviews, you guys are AWESOME as well~! ^_^ Now, I'll stop talking now so you can read!**

* * *

Gone Forever

_I opened my eyes last night and  
saw you in the low light.  
Walking down by the bay, on the  
shore, staring up the planes  
that aren't there anymore.  
I was feeling the night grow old  
and you were looking so cold._

"What boy want?" one of those mangy coyotes snarled as I approached the entrance of the mine with Jessica in my arms. I had brought her here so that the Darkness could fix her; if it could fix my arm, it could fix her. It just had to; yet, before I could get to it, I had to get past the stupid mutt blocking my way.

Revealing my own teeth, I snarled, "Get the fuck out of my way, mangy mutt."

"No," it growled back. "Pack Leader no here, go away."

I was holding Jessica's limp body tightly with my left arm leaving my whip hand free. With ease and anger, I lashed out my whip at the coyote. "I said, get the fuck out of my way."

All the other coyotes snarled at me until I lashed my whip at all of them, reminding them who was in charge here; although, I was sure that the Darkness had something to do with them leaving. I could hear its voice in the back of my mind, but I didn't mind. The Darkness would save Jessica; it would bring her back to me.

_Like an introvert, I drew my  
over shirt.  
Around my arms and began to  
shiver violently before.  
You happened to look and see  
the tunnels all around me.  
Running into the dark  
underground._

As I treaded down the dark mine shaft, I looked down at the frail, dirty girl now cradled in my whip hand. She was covered in blood and dirt, but I couldn't exactly clean her up. That was her job…then again, it was her job to stay by _my_ side. Not go off fighting…

_All the subways around create a  
great sound.  
To my motion fatigue: farewell.  
With your ear to a seashell.  
You can hear the waves in  
underwater caves.  
As if you actually were inside a  
saltwater room._

Stupid girl. Why couldn't she have just listened to me? She should've stayed back in Coates, safe in my room. Then I would've returned to her so that she could curl up into me. Before I could think about it anymore, that voice entered my mind.

'_Why are you here?'_ it asked, as if not already knowing.

"You have to heal her-"

_Time together  
is just never  
quite enough._

It chuckled darkly, _'Why do I _have_ to do anything? She didn't listen to orders and she was very stubborn.'_

"But your plans…" I frowned as I put her down close to the Darkness.

_When you and  
I are alone,  
I've never felt  
so at home._

'_Plans change along with the people, foolish boy,'_ it growled sharply. I stood there staring at it, my whip curling and uncurling at my side, itching to whip it. Yet, I doubted that would do any harm to it.

There was a moment of silence, but the Darkness broke it with a snarl. _'Fine, but go catch that healer girl if anything is going to happen. Well, go!'_

_What will it  
take to make  
or break this  
hint of love?_

With a nod, I turned around and bolted back up the tunnel, leaving the Darkness with the only thing I cared about more than guns. When I ran out of the mineshaft, I could see the light of dawn breaking over the horizon, meaning I had to hurry.

I had to drive back to Coates, because kidnapping Lana wouldn't be easy. I needed just one person; Bug. Since he could become invisible I would make him go into town, find out Lana's location quickly, and then come back to tell me. It was a short and simple plan that couldn't possibly go wrong. Who knew that she would've been so hard to find?

_We need time,  
only time._

The morning rays beat hard at my back as I held Bug up by the neck with my whip hand when he reported to me that he couldn't find her. Three hours of searching and he couldn't find her? I found that hard to believe. I slammed him against the side of the SUV with a snarl. "What the fuck do you mean you didn't find her? Did you even look?"

"Yes…" he gasped as my grip tightened. I knew I shouldn't be choking him to death, but I was severely pissed off at his failure. His failure meant less time for Jessica, and I didn't like that at all.

_When we're  
apart whatever  
are you  
thinking of?_

After a few more seconds passed, I loosened my grip on his neck.

"Go look for her again, and this time you better find her." I narrowed my eyes at him as my lips curled onto a smirk, the one I knew Jessica hated to see. "If you don't, well…I think you already know."

Bug nodded as he disappeared from my sight.

I wouldn't mind if Bug did fail since that would mean I could whip him to death, and I needed someone to whip. I couldn't do it to Caine, Diana, or the Darkness. Jessica was already dead...

_If this is what  
I call home,  
why does it  
feel so alone?_

Wait, no, she wasn't. She was still alive, but not well. She was still alive. Still alive...

_So tell me  
darling, do you  
wish we'd fall  
in love?_

I closed my eyes for a little while since, I was rather tired and didn't get an ounce of sleep since last night. Last night…the night before the war…I let her in thinking she wouldn't hurt me, but she did. I didn't understand; I thought she wouldn't end up causing me pain. She'd been a pain in the ass since day one with her goddamn stubbornness and loudness.

However, I chuckled as I remembered it was because of her stubbornness that I was even attracted to her. Sure, there was also her perfect body, but when she walked up to Caine and had that demanding glint in her eyes, I knew I was going to like her. Yet, who knew I would like her so much to kidnap one girl twice to save her? Then again, if it weren't for Jessica, I wouldn't even be in this mess. Stupid girl.

_All the time,  
all the time._

"I found her!" I opened my eyes to a gasping Bug.

For a few moments I stood there up against the car, unsure of what he was talking about, but then it all came back; Jessica dead…dying in a mineshaft with the Darkness, forcing me into finding that healer bitch. I blinked at him, waiting for him to continue. My face was set in a grimace when he still didn't say anything.

"Well," I growled, thoroughly irritated at him now. "Where is the bitch?"

"She's at some house, asleep in a room, with her dog by her side. She's very tired from healing people since the fight," Bug said quickly, the fear in his voice plain as day.

A smirk replaced the grimace on my face as I turned the safety off on my gun. "Time to go get our sleeping bitch."

_Can you believe that the  
crew has gone and wouldn't  
let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk in  
the deep, so I can hardly  
relax or even oversleep._

Once I was in the car, I locked the doors so that Bug couldn't get back in at first, but then I remembered I needed him to point out her house as we drove into the rather quiet town.

I suspected that everyone was in their house getting some sleep because they were exhausted from last night's fight. Then again, I was driving in the back alleys, not wanting to be spotted by anyone who might get suspicious enough to go find Sam. Now, I wouldn't have minded fighting the son of a bitch, but he wasn't my first priority at the moment; Jessica required more attention, as usual.

_I feel as if I were home some  
nights when we count all the  
ship lights.  
I guess I'll never know why  
sparrows love the snow.  
We'll turn of all the lights  
and set this ballroom aglow._

As we drove by the first couple of houses that were close to the plaza, Bug yelled hurriedly. "There, it's that one!"

"Fuck, Bug!" I hissed as I braked suddenly, sending us both lurching forward in our seats. "Keep your goddamn voice down!"

However, I didn't give him time to apologize. Not that I even wanted to hear it, when I killed the engine and jumped out. The back alley was empty, not a single person walking around, which was lucky for me. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious.

My eyes darted around the alley as I crouched low against the black SUV. Making sure there was absolutely no one around, I proceeded to climb over the fence, and then run to the back door. Unfortunately, this is where my luck ran out. The door was locked, forcing me to figure some other way to get in the house without tipping her off.

The first thing that came to mind was the window, but that would create a commotion. Something I didn't want. After a few minutes of looking over the house, I decided that I would just kick down the door and follow the sounds of the barking right to her. That was my best idea right now and there was no one around to tell me any other way to do it, until my eyes were drawn to the doggie door.

I smirked as I knelt down and let my whip hand slide on in through there. I struggled for a little while in finding the knob, but then I felt the cold metal against the whip hand. It took a few extra minutes to get a good grip on the knob, and turn the small lock. I smiled when I heard the click that allowed me in.

I crept in and closed the door softly behind me. I was in the kitchen, but walked out quickly so that I was in the hallway. My eyes took in the other doors on the first floor; since this was a one-story house, she had to be in one of these rooms.

How the hell did Bug find her? Wait, how did he get in if the door was locked?

That's when I spotted the front door and noticed that it wasn't locked. Although, I didn't have too much time to focus on that when I heard a door start to creak open. Quickly, I turned and aimed my gun at the noise and grinned when I saw her. Lana's eyes widened in fear upon seeing me, causing my grin only to grow.

"Hello there, bitch. Remember me? Scream and I'll make sure it's your last. Understand?" She nodded. I went on, "Now, it's time to take another trip with me, but guess what, this time you can scamper back home after the little errand."

She nodded her head again, the rest of her body frozen in fear.

"Good." I walked towards her, my gun still aimed right at her head. "Now, let's go."

Lana didn't start moving until I grabbed her by her hair and jammed my gun into her ribs, forcing her to move out back. Her stupid mutt followed, not understanding a damn thing that was going on, but that was good for me since it was too stupid to start barking for help. Once I forced the healer girl over the fence, I jumped on over right behind her keeping my gun in place so that she knew her own place. I stuffed her into the back seat with her dog before jumping into the driver's seat.

_So tell me  
darling, do you  
wish we'd fall  
in love?_

"I can't bring back dead people," Lana stated weakly after I started up the car. My lips tightened into a grimace, but I didn't say anything as I drove down the alleyway and out of the Perdido Beach.

_All the time._

The ride to the mines was silent apart from the heavy breathing of the dirty mutt in my car. Yet, I could feel them throw me a few looks of pity, something I didn't need.

No, I didn't need them. Not from them, not from anyone. Jessica was still alive, even after all these hours I was apart from her, she was alive. She can't die on me; she just can't…

_Time together  
is just never  
quite enough._

My grip on the wheel tightened, causing the knuckles in my left hand to shine white against my taut skin. My foot pushed down on the accelerator, causing the bumpy ride to become even bumpier until I reached the mines. I braked suddenly, sending everyone forward in their seats; Lana fell against the back of my seat as Bug hit his head against the dashboard. Both groaned in pain, but I was already out of the car, ready to drag Lana into the mine.

When I opened the door, Lana fell out onto the hard, dirt ground. I looked down at her and growled, "Get up now, or I'll blow your dog's fucking brains out."

Hearing the severity in my tone, Lana practically jumped up, but I saw her grimace in pain when she did. Yet, I simply rammed my gun into her back, not caring about her at all. All that was on my mind was Jessica.

_When you and  
I are alone,  
I've never felt  
so at home_

I wanted her back. I wanted to feel her soft skin against mine. I wanted to hear her heartbeat against my chest as we lay in bed, not saying a single word. I wanted to devour her bruised lips with mine. I wanted to breathe in her sweet scent. I wanted…I needed her back.

_What will it  
take to make  
or break this  
hint of love?_

"I'm here with the healer bitch!" I said to the Darkness with Lana in front of me. "Now, heal her; bring her back."

"But I can't bring back the dead!" Lana cried out. I lashed my whip at her, causing her to howl out in pain.

'_Shut up,' _the Darkness growled. _'Healer, place your hand on Jessica's throat. Do it now."_

I watched as Lana shakily knelt down by Jessica's side. She placed her hand on the large, gaping bite mark, but I could see the disgusted look on her face. For a brief moment, our eyes met, letting me see the doubt in hers; my grimace deepened when I turned my eyes to Jessica. The Darkness's bathed her in its green glow, allowing me to see just how badly beat up she was.

_We need time,  
only time._

Lana flinched slightly when the missing piece of Jessica's neck was filled in with the same red substance that made up my whip hand. It wasn't red when Lana pulled her hand away; it camouflaged itself to match Jessica's milky white flesh tones. I frowned, wondering why my arm was red, but then again, red was a good color for me.

"I'm done?" Lana said weakly, but there was a small hint of uncertainty in her tone as she pulled back.

_If this is what  
I call home,  
why does it  
feel so alone?_

I let out a small sigh of relief, thinking that Jessica was safe.

Yet, she wasn't moving. She should be moving if she was saved. At least her chest should be, to show that she was breathing. Still, she wasn't moving. Nothing was moving.

"She's not breathing! You did it wrong!" I yelled at the healer.

She flinched, but answered weakly, "I tried, but I can't bring back the dead!"

I raised my whip at her ready to strike, but it began to spasm out of control. The Darkness roared angrily at me, causing me to raise my hand to my head in pain. _'Did I say I was done?'_

"No." I clenched my teeth tightly as the spasms shook my whole body now. However, as quickly as it came it was gone.

_So tell me  
darling, do you  
wish we'd fall  
in love?_

'_You're not done until I say so. She still needs a soul,' _it said to Lana, who was cowering in the corner. I coiled my whip hand around my waist, waiting for this to be over.

I just wanted this whole ordeal over.

As the Darkness barked orders at the trembling Lana, I kept my eyes focused at Jessica. I was waiting for hers to open, so that I could see the bright spark of life back in those large brown eyes.

_All the time,  
all the time._

I held my breath as Lana moved Jessica right up against the Darkness. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but the Darkness knew what it was doing. At least, I believed it did. It had to; it was the most powerful thing in the FAYZ. It helped me out, showing me how great it was.

There was no doubting the Darkness, but I still held my breath waiting anxiously for it to bring her back to me. Of course, once she was back, I was going to give her the longest lecture of her life about obeying my orders from now on. There is no way she was going to escape my clutches ever again. Never ever again. Moreover, Caine is not allowed anywhere near her. Stupid bastard would just end up taking her away from me, and I'm not letting that happen.

_Time together is just never  
quite enough.  
When we're apart whatever  
are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make  
or break this hint of love?  
So, tell me darling, do you  
wish we'd fall in love?_

Jessica's body began to move, almost on its own accord, as something entered her body. Her legs and arms flailed all over the place, her eyes began to flutter wildly; but the Darkness didn't say anything.

I wanted to run forward and just give Jessica a good shake to wake her up. Yet, I couldn't move from my spot. I simply watched in fascination as she writhed on the ground. Finally, a scream echoed through the silent mine.

Jessica was crumpled on the floor, her body shaking violently as she took in deep gulps of air. Lana was up against a wall, her eyes filled with fear and disbelief. I didn't blame her because for a moment, I didn't believe it either. It was too good to be true.

Jessica was alive.

I ran to her side once the shock wore off. Kneeling beside her, I brought her face up to mine. My eyes took in the dazed look on her face, but I crashed my lips onto hers, excitedly not caring if the Darkness saw. Yet, I pulled away when she didn't kiss back.

Jessica simply stared at me with both her eyebrows raised and her eyes filled with confusion.

"Jessica?" I frowned at her as she moved away from me.

She blinked her eyes a few times before replying, "Who's Jessica?"

_All the time._

* * *

**THE END**

**No, seriously...the end~ **

**I do not own Gone or The Saltwater Room by Owl City.**

Now, please follow Drake's struggles in getting Jessica her memory back in **Hidden**~ ^_^ See you all in the sequel!


End file.
